


Karaoke Night

by Leehaa1978



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, SwanQueen Emma is gp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 39,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leehaa1978/pseuds/Leehaa1978
Summary: Regina and Emma meet one night at a  karaoke bar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has multiple chapters already written. I will post them as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.

Sitting in my local bar, having a beer, I fill out a karaoke slip for a song to put in. I’ve lived in Portland Maine my whole life. I’m 28 and I’m a police sergeant with the local police department. I’ve been doing it for 10 years now. My adopted dad is a recently retired captain also in Portland, just at a different precinct. I hear my name being called to sing the next song so I grab my beer bottle and walk up on stage. While singing my song “You Ought To Know” by Alanis Morissette, I see a beautiful brunette walk in and sit at the bar. I continue to sing and watch her order a drink. Good thing I know this song my heart, because I’m watching her and not the words. When my song ends I hand the DJ the microphone and make my way back to my seat. And wouldn’t you know it, the hot brunette is sitting in my seat. “Excuse me, but I believe you are sitting in my seat”. The brunette turns and looks me up and down and says “I’m sorry I didn’t see a reserved sign here. So go away. Please. I’m not interested”. Damn. She’s hot and has spunk. That’s fucking hot. “Well. I just thought my jacket hanging on the back may have said that this seat was taken”. She looks back and sees my red leather jacket and says “Well my apologies then. Let me move over”. When she goes to get up I put my hand on hers and say “No. it’s ok. No need to rush off. I have an empty seat right next to you”. She says thank you and takes a sip of her drink. She swivels in her chair to looks around. “So have you picked a song yet?” She looks at me confused. “It’s karaoke night. Most people come here to sing”. “Thank you, but no. I do not sing Miss ??” “Swan. Emma Swan”. I hold out my hand for her to shake, she takes it and says “Nice to meet you. I’m Regina”. “So Regina, what are you going to sing?” “I already told you I don’t sing”. “Really?? Well, Regina. One thing you should know about me is that I can tell when people are lying. I call it my super power”. “Well Miss Swan, your super power must be off tonight”. “Nope, I don’t think so. I think you badly want to get up on that stage”. She giggles a bit, which is fucking sexy and it’s starting to turn me on. “How about a shot to loosen you up. Regina?” I say her name slowly and look in her eyes. I see her shift slightly in her seat and then she says “I think a shot will be ok”. “Tequila???” She nods and we both throw back a double shot of Patron. She takes it like a champ. Damn she gets hotter by the minute. “So. You ready now to pick a song? Regina??l. I say the first part normally, but when I say her name, I whisper it in her her ear and I see her shiver at it. “Where is the book, Miss Swan?” I hand her a book and she flips a few pages then writes something down on the slip and goes to hand it in. When she takes a seat, she takes a sip of her drink, looks at me and says “Happy now??” “Well lets see what you picked out first”. We talk a bit as a few others go up to sing, then the DJ finally calls her name. “Ok. It’s time for a new singer tonight. Give a warm welcome to Regina”. The crowd claps as she gets on stage. The song starts and my breath hitches a bit. I look at her and she looks at me and nods. She starts to sing “Red Light Special” by TLC. She looks at me the whole time, not even looking at the words. It’s like she’s singing to me and I feel a hardening in my pants. Fuck. She sings,  
“Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
I'll give you the red light special  
All through the night  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
Just come through my door  
Take off my clothes  
And turn on the red light”.  
She’s looking at me the whole time while she sways her hips to the music. I have a full blown hard on for her right now. And I think she wants me. I need to tell her what’s in my pants before she freaks out. But, fuck I want her so bad. She finishes her song and comes back to her seat. I clap my hands for her and she blushes a little. “Fuck. Regina that was amazing”. She leans close to me, and whispers in my ear “I’m glad you liked it dear”. I almost came at the sound of her voice in my ear. “So Miss Swan, Do you live close by ?” “About ten minutes away”. “That far? Well that’s sad, because I’d really like to take things further. But it has to be now. I have a long drive home”. “Well, I do drive a big truck if you’d like to talk outside”. She gently kisses my lips. “I think I’d like that a lot dear. Show me the way”. Holy fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

We walk out together and start making out against my truck. I have her pressed up against the front passenger door when I step back and say, “I think you should know, before we go further. I was born with a penis”. She smiles and says “I could tell my dear, that’s why I want you right now”. I grab my keys and hit the button to unlock all the doors and we climb in the backseat. She lays down and I climb on top of her. We kiss for a bit and she pushes me back a little and says “Well Miss Swan are you gonna fuck me or what?” Oh my god this woman. I nod and we both start quickly undressing. I don’t even think about the condoms in my wallet, and she never said anything so I rub the head of my dick against her core and through her folds. “Stop wasting my time Miss Swan. I have a long day tomorrow”. I nod and line up, and slowly push my way into her. She lets out a big gasp. “Fuck Emma”. “You ok?” “Yes. I wasn’t expecting you to be so big. Please continue”. I do as asked, but slowly. I groan at the tightness of her, fuck she feels so good. I look at her face the whole time I’m pushing in to make sure she’s ok. Once I’m in all the way I wait a few seconds to let her adjust. She gives me a nod then I start slowly with an easy rhythm. She’s breathing heavily and starts scratching her nails up and down my back. I kiss down to her breasts and I take a nipple in my mouth and suck, then I slowly lick and take loving bites around the nipple. Regina is moving all around under me. When I’m done with one breast I move to the other and do the same thing. Regina starts to dig her nails harder into my back now. And I love it. I start pumping a little harder. She doesn’t object so I keep going. “Oh, fuck Emma. Oh fuck. Fuck me. Please”. We been going at it a while now and I’ve made Regina cum about three times by now, but she smacks my ass and says “I hope your not done yet?” I’m almost ready to pop, but I shake my head no. “Good. Now let’s have a big finale”. I nod and start fucking like I’ve never done before. I’m so close. I need her to be, so I start rubbing my thumb around her clit to help her along. I feel her grip my back with her fingernails digging into me, and she just starts squirting all over me as she has another orgasm, which sent me way over the edge and I came hard inside her. I fell on top of her and we both were panting. “I’m sorry Miss Swan. I’m a little embarrassed. I’ve never done that before”. I laugh a little and say “Definitely no worries. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself”. “That I definitely did dear”. We both move to sit up and start to redress. I look at my watch and it’s 3:30. Shit. We’ve been out here for almost three hours. “I think I should go now Miss Swan”. I nod and open the back door and we both get out. I walk her to her car and we kiss. “So, Regina will I see you for karaoke again?” She smiles and kisses my lips “You never know Miss Swan”. She gets in her car, backs out of the space and drives away. I look at the license plate and remember it. When I get to my truck, I get out my tablet from the department and look it up. I read “Regina Mills, Storybrooke Maine. Single. 34. No arrests, no warrants.” I’m surprised by the next information I read. “Mayor Of Storybrooke”. Hmm nice to know. I start my truck and head home. What a great night. I really hope I see her again. And now that I know where she lives, I’m sure I will.


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm goes off at 9:30 the next morning. I groan and shut it off. I’m exhausted this morning, but I smile as I recall why I’m so tired. Regina is incredible. I’d really like to see her again and get to know her better. I lay in bed for a little while. I don’t have to be at work till noon so I’m thinking of how I can reconnect with her without looking like a stalker. Which I guess I kinda am. I did run her license plate to find out her name and where she lives. Today is Friday and I do have the weekend off, maybe I could hang out around Storybrooke for the weekend. Maybe I’ll run into her. Yes. I like the sound of that. I get up and go into the bathroom and turn the shower on, get undressed and get in. “Holy Fuck” I yell as soon as the hot water touches my back. “What the fuck?” I get out of the shower and get water everywhere. I turn around in front of the mirror and see dried up bloody scratches all over my back. “Holy crap”. I chuckle a little and shake my head. I slowly get back in the shower and my back stings like a bitch, and the soap only made it worse. When I’m done with my shower, I get out and get dressed and head out to work. I finish up the paperwork for the case I just closed and hand it over to my captain. I have a few minutes to spare so I look up the town of Storybrooke. It’s only about 40 minutes from here. I find a little bed and breakfast place right in the middle of this little town. Sounds perfect. I call and make a reservation for tonight through Sunday afternoon. I suddenly get an idea. I knock on the captains door and say “Hey Cap. I’m going out of town tonight, mind if I check out a bit earlier. I’ll make sure everything is set before I go”. “Sure Swany no problem”. “Thanks boss.” I head back to my desk and get busy. I work straight through lunch and finish everything up by 5. My captain is already gone so I grab my stuff and head home to pack. I get everything I need and I’m on the road to Storybrooke by 5:40. I sure hope this works out the way I’m hoping it will.


	4. Chapter 4

I pull up to the B&B and see there is a diner right next door. Thank god because I’m starving. I check in to my room. It’s cute and I’ve got my own bathroom. I check myself in the mirror and head out to the diner. I open the door to Granny’s diner and the chime above the door goes off. It’s dinner time so it’s a bit busy a I sit at an open seat at the counter. A thin brunette comes up and hands me a menu. “Hi. I’m Ruby. Can I get you something to drink?” “Hi, yes I’ll take a coke please”. “Coming up”. She leaves and I look over the menu. For a small place they have just about everything. Ruby comes back with my coke “So have you decided on anything yet?” “Yes. I’ll take a bacon cheeseburger and spicy fries please”. “Sure thing. It’ll just be a few minutes”. “Thank you”. A few minutes later I see the waitress walk by, “ Excuse me. Where is the restroom?” “It’s in the back room on the right”. “Thanks”. I get up and go to the bathroom and when I come back there is someone sitting in my seat. I think to myself “Seriously I was gone like 3 minutes”. I walk up and say “ excuse me, your sitting in my seat”. She turns and oh shit it her. It Regina. “Regina. Hi. Nice to see you again”. She has a very surprised look on her face. “Well hello Miss Swan. It seems I keep taking your seat”. Luckily the person seated next to her paid and left so I sit down. “So Miss Swan, what brings you to this sleepy old town?” “Oh you now. I just needed some time away. I heard this was a nice place so I packed up and drove down”. When I finish speaking my food arrives. “Hey Regina would you like your usual?” “Yes Ruby. Thank you”. “So Miss Swan, what really brings you here?” I smile as I chew. When I’ve swallowed my food I say. “You. I came here hoping to see you again”. Her face is unreadable. “Excuse me you what?” “I wanted to see you again. Maybe get to know each other. Go out on a date or something”. “How did you even find me, and so quickly?” Crap. How can I make this sound good. “Your license plate”. She’s got a confused look on her face. “I’m a cop and when you dove off I looked up your license plate”. Now she looks kind of pissed. “You did what? How dare you. I should call your superiors and have you fired for stalking me”. She close to yelling at me at this point. “Ruby cancel my order, and Miss Swan stay the hell away from me and leave Storybrooke”. She says to me and leaves the diner. Damn it. Not good. I get up and follow after her. “Regina wait please”. I say as I grab her arm and she stops and pulls her arm back. “Don’t you dare touch me”. She says stepping away. “Regina I’m sorry. I swear I mean no harm. I just wanted to see you again and get to know you. That’s all”. “And you think stalking is a good way to start off?” “It wasn’t the best thought I’ve ever had, but I worked. I got to see you again”. I say with a big stupid smile on my face. “So, can you forgive me or do I have to walk away looking like a sad puppy while I go back into Granny’s to pay for my food?” She lifts an eyebrow and has a little smirk on her face. “Does that mean I’m forgiven? Come on I know you want to”. I say as I rub her arms up and down. “Ok fine Miss Swan. I’ll forgive you just this once”. “Yay”. I yell and hug her. She doesn’t hug me back. “So would you like to come in and get dinner?” “No thank you”. “What why? I thought you forgave me”. “I did but that doesn’t mean I want to have dinner with you”. Damn. “Ok so now what?” “Now I’m going home Miss Swan”. At her words I just deflate. It must have been written all over my face because she says “Relax Miss Swan. I’m going home to change and freshen up. Meet me at The Rabbit Hole at 9”. She kisses my lips and walks away. “Don’t be late dear”. “Yes” I shout and pump my fists.


	5. Chapter 5

I walk back into Granny’s and finish my burger. Ruby walks up. “Everything ok over here?” “Yup. Everything is just great. Oh hey, can you tell me where the Rabbit Hole is?” “Ya it’s two streets over. Just take a right at the end of this street”. “Great thank you”. I pay my tab, leave a tip and go back to my room at the B&B to wait for 9 o’clock. I leave my room about 8:30 and start walking to the bar. I walk in and take a seat and order a beer. At 9 o’clock the door opens and Regina walks in and she looks incredible. She’s wearing a tight red dress that shows off her body so well. She walks over to me and I stand. “Hello Miss Swan”. I shyly smile and say “Hey Regina. I’m glad you could make it. Would you like a drink?” We sit down and she says “Yes please. I’d like an apple martini”. I nod and wave for the bartender. “An apple martini and another beer please”. “So, you really couldn’t wait for the next karaoke night, that you had to track me down in my hometown?” I shrug “What can I say you put some sort of hold on me”. She laughs and I smile. “Your laugh is very sexy, did you know that?” “I did not. Thank you for telling me”. “Regina I’m really sorry if I freaked you out by just showing up here, but I just couldn’t get you off my mind. I really want to get to know you better”. We smile at each other. “Well I will admit I was a little angry at first, but it is nice to see you again”. She puts her hand on top of mine and we interlock our fingers together and hold hands. We’ve been talking all night when the DJ says it’s last call and the last song of the night. It’s a slow one so I ask her to dance. She nods and walk to the dance floor still holding hands. She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist and we just sway along to the song. She lays her head on my shoulder and I hold her tighter. I love how she feels in my arms. When the song comes to an end neither of us want to separate. She lifts her head and smiles at me and I smile back. She leans in and gives me a tender kiss. It’s nothing like last night. It’s more passionate. We break apart and walk back to the bar so I can pay the tab then I turn to her again. “I’d really like to see you again Regina”. She leans in and kisses me again. “I’d like that to Emma”. “How about breakfast or is that to soon”. She laughs and shakes her head. “No dear, breakfast is fine”. “Great how about Granny’s at 9 maybe?” “9 is perfect. But how about you come to my house. We can have more privacy”. I nod and we walk out of the bar together. When we get to her car I ask Are you ok to drive?” “Yes dear. Thank you I’m fine”. She reaches in her purse and pulls out a white business card and a pen and writes something on the back then hands it to me. “Here is my card. My address is on the back”. “Oh yea I do need your address don’t I?” I pull out my wallet and give her my card. “Here’s my number, you can call or text me when you get home”. She takes it and puts in her purse. We kiss again and she gets in her car and drives away, and I walk back to my room. Once I get there and sit in the chair in my room. My phone buzzes. It’s a text from an unknown number. “Home safe and sound. Thank you for tonight I had a lovely time. See you in the morning”. I smile and text back. “I had a wonderful time also. Can’t wait till the morning. Sleep well”.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank god it’s finally morning. I’ve been tossing and turning all night. I guess I was to excited to sleep. I kept thinking about seeing Regina again. It’s only 7:30 so I still have plenty of time so I go in and take a shower. When I get out, I dry off and get dressed into my jeans and a simple Henley shirt, then send Regina a text. “Good morning. I hope it’s not to early to send this text. I was just wondering if you need me to bring anything”. A few minutes later I received a text back “No thank you dear. Just bring yourself”. “Ok then. See you at 9”. I want to get her flowers before I go, so I googled flower shops in my area. And there is actually one across the street. Sweet. It’s almost 8:30 so I grab my stuff and head out. Standing outside I look around and find the flower shop is just three buildings down. I go in and look at the assortments. I choose a really nice red and white roses Bouquet in a pretty red vase. I pay for them and walk over to my truck and get in. I put her address into my navigation system and drive over to her house. I pull up in front of a huge White House with black shutters. “Damn this place is nice”. I grab the flowers and walk up to her door and knock. She opens the door and she’s a beautiful as ever. She’s wearing black yoga pants and a Storybrooke T-shirt. “Good morning Emma. Please come in”. “Thank you Regina. Here, these are for you”. “Oh Emma they’re beautiful. Thank you so much”. I follow her into the kitchen and she places the roses on the counter top next to all the food. “Wow. Regina. You really didn’t have to go through so much trouble”. I say looking at the spread she put out for breakfast. It looks like a professional buffet. It has everything eggs, bacon,sausage, home fries, pancakes, fruit, toast and oatmeal. “It was nothing dear. Please grab a plate and take whatever you’d like”. I nod and do as she says. I take a little of everything and sit at a spot that she set with a fork, knife and spoon. She fills her plate and sits next to me. “Those roses are really beautiful Emma. Thank you again”. “Your welcome. You have a really nice home here. It’s big”. “Thank you. I’ve lived here my whole life. After my father passed away he left it to me”. “I’m sorry for your loss”. “Thank you. I was very close with my father. He was an amazing man. Everyone loved him. He was the mayor here when I was a kid”. “Wow. That’s cool. So you are following in his footsteps”. “Not purposely. When my father was to sick to run again, the only one who was running for mayor was a complete imbecile named Sydney Glass and there was no way I was going to let him take over and destroy everything my father worked so hard for, so I ran against him and I won by a landslide”. “Wow. That’s really great. How long have you been mayor?” “6 years now. I actually love it. The town is great and it’s nice to be able to do good things for the community”. “That’s wonderful Regina. I’m sure your father would be proud”. She smiles, then asks me, “So how do you like being a cop?” “I love it. It’s all I’ve ever wanted to do. My dad just retired after 30 years on the job. That’s actually how I met him. He arrested me when I was 13 for shoplifting, and it wasn’t even the first time for me. I was always in trouble when I was in the foster system. Bouncing around sucks so I ran away all the time. Then one day after I was brought in again, he sat me down and had a long talk with me about the two places my life could end up. I could be something or I could be nothing. I guess he saw right though me because I didn’t want to do all the bad things I was doing. I was trying to get by. Two days later I was back at the group home when my social worker came and said pack up Emma, we got you a new place. I hated every time I had to go into a new place because they usually sucked. But this time I ended up with the cop and his wife. David and Mary Margaret Nolan. For the first time in my life I had a stable home”. “Wow Emma that’s an incredible story”. “Yeah. I owe a lot to them”. We’ve been talking the whole time that the hours just flew by. I help her clean up the kitchen then we go into the living room and continue talking. I’d love to spend all day with her, but I don’t want her to get sick me. I tell her I should get going, but before I do I say to her. “So Regina would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?” “Tonight, I think I may be free so yes I’d love to”. “Great I’ll pick you up at 8”. She walks me to the front door and we share a few kisses and I head back to the B&B.


	7. Chapter 7

What a great morning I spent with Regina. She is so wonderful. I just want to be with her all the time. I’m now sitting on my bed a googling restaurants near me. I find a nice one here in Storybrooke. It’s an Italian restaurant with a nice menu and a good wine selection. I text Regina to see if the restaurant I selected is ok with her and she says it’s one of her favorites in town. I have a few hours to kill so I walk around and check out the town. This really is a nice place. I walk over to a beautiful park. There is a vendor selling ice cream so I get one and hang out on a bench and watch the kids and adults play and enjoy the park. When I finish my ice cream I get up and continue my walk around town. I notice an arcade and I have to go in and play a few games of pinball. This town is awesome. It has everything and it has Regina. What more does it need. A few hours later I go back to my room to get ready for our date. I take a quick shower and I get dressed in my black dress pants and a white button down shirt. I leave my room at 7:30 at run over to the flower shop again and buy one white rose and one red one to go with the others I bought this morning. I drive back over to Reginas, walk up and knock on the door. I’m speechless when she opens the door. Does this woman own anything that won’t turn me on. “Regina you look gorgeous”. She’s wearing a beautiful purple dress. “Thank you, and you look wonderful as well”. I hand her the roses. “Thank you Emma, you didn’t have to”. I just smile at her. “Well are we ready to go dear?” “Oh, yes I’m sorry. You just look so good I got lost in my head”. She laughs and closes the door. She hooks her arm though mine and we walk to my truck. I open the door for her and she gets in. I close the door and get in on my side. “This is a nice truck Emma. It’s a different view than the one I had the other night”. We look at each other and laugh at that. Pulling up to the restaurant they have valet so they open the doors for us. Regina hooks her arm in mine again and we walk into the restaurant. “Good evening. Welcome to Amici’s do you have a reservation?” “Yes. It’s under Swan”. “Ok. There you are. Please follow me. She grabs a few menus and leads the way. I requested a quiet table out of the way. And that’s exactly where she leads us. I pull out Reginas chair then go to my own. “Here are your menus and you server will be right with you”. Regina and I both say thank you and look at the menu. When the waitress comes over we both order a glass of wine. We decide to get the bruschetta as the appetizer and I ordered tortellini with chicken and broccoli in a spicy oil and garlic sauce, and Regina ordered a shrimp, tomato and linguine dish. Everything was so delicious. We had a wonderful time together. We talked easily with one another like we have been. When the check came it felt way to soon. But we’ve been here for two hours now. I payed the check and I drove back to Reginas house. I walked her up to the door and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled at me and and said. “Would you like to come in for a drink Emma?” “Sure I’d love to”.


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting on the couch in Reginas study, I wait as she pours us a glass of apple cider then she sits next to me. She hands me my glass, and its delicious. “What’s the plan for after this weekend Emma?” “What do you mean?” “I mean, do you plan on coming back here from time to time?” “I’d really like to Regina. I’d like to take you out again and spend more time with you”. “Are you asking to date me Miss Swan?” “Yes I believe I am. Would you like to date me Regina Mills?” “Hmm. Sure, I think I’d like that”. I laugh and lean in to kiss her and she kisses me back tenderly. I hear her hum into the kiss. We break the kiss and just look at each other and smile. “It’s getting late Miss Swan”. I sit back a bit and say “Oh yes. I guess your right. I should probably get going now”. She moves closer to me and runs her hand through my hair and says into my ear “That’s not what I meant dear. Perhaps you’d like to join me upstairs and get to know each other better?” “Oh yes. Yup. Sure”. Regina laughs and gets up and I follow her. She leads the way upstairs and into her bedroom. She sits on the bed and pats a spot next to her. I walk over and sit next to her. “Everything ok Emma, you seem a bit nervous?” “I guess maybe I am. Everything happened so fast the other night and now it’s like we have time to take things slow get to know each other in this new way”. “No need to be nervous dear. I won’t bite, Well not to hard anyway”. She gives me an evil laugh and get ups and walks away. She goes into what I assume is her walk in closet. I hear a zipper and imagine that’s Regina taking her dress off. “I hope you are starting to undress dear”. I stand up and kick off my shoes and take off my pants when Regina comes back into view and I can’t move. She’s standing in front of me in a matching bra and panty set. She walks over and says. “See something you like Emma?” I can only nod. We kiss passionately. Then she starts to drag her left leg up my right outer thigh and hooks it around my lower back. I take my left hand and grab under her right ass cheek and lift her against me. Now she has both legs wrapped around me. We are still kissing as I walk us over to her bed and carefully lay us both down. We break the kiss and pant a bit. Then Regina says “I don’t know what it is you’ve done to me Miss Swan, but I just want you so much all the time. You are like an addiction that I can’t get enough of”. “Oh. I feel the same way. That’s why I had to see you again. I know it pissed you off the way I did it, but I hate being without you Regina”. We passionately kiss more and I start to pull away. “Emma, what’s wrong sweetheart?” “Nothing bad Gina, I was just thinking, the other night we didn’t use protection, maybe we should tonight”. “Shit we didn’t. I’m sorry Emma. Things just happened so fast between us. I didn’t even think of it. Please don’t be offended by this question, but can you get me pregnant?” “ I’m not offended, and yes. I can. I’m sorry. I know we should have talked, but like you said it all happened so fast”. Then Regina says “Did we just kill the mood?” “No. I hope not cause my “friend” still wants to be inside you”. Regina laughs, the biggest laugh I’ve ever heard. No matter what she does, she is so fucking sexy. “So now what Miss Swan?” “Well now we wrap it up and move forward. What do ya think?” She grabs me from both sides at the back of my neck, and pulls my hair so I move down to kiss her. We kiss for a few minutes and then she says “So wrap it and fuck me, Emma”. Who am I to say no to that.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up feeling kisses to my face and neck and a hand that’s slowly rubbing my cock. I roll onto my back. “Oh. It looks like my little stalker is waking up”. I feel a kiss to my lips, which I immediately respond to it. We break from the kiss and I open my eyes and Regina is smiling at me. “Good morning my love. Did you sleep well?” A hum and a nod is my only answer. Regina gives a little chuckle while she continues to rub my cock. “You still seem tired Emma. What a shame, I was hoping to have some fun this morning”. “No, no, no. I’m awake. I swear”. She laughs at me again and rubs me a bit faster. I throw my head back and say. “Fuck. What a wake up call”. “Oops. I guess that’s my fault. Not really sorry though”. She puts her leg over my body so she’s straddling me, and starts to rub herself against me, and I can feel how wet she is. “I need you Emma. I need to feel you inside me again”. I rise up and and kiss her hard. “I need you to Regina. Always”. Regina lifts up a little and runs the head of my dick though her folds, then she lines up and slowly moves down. Fuck she feels so amazing. Once she’s comfortable she starts to ride me and I just lay there and let her take control. She’s grinding on me. Her eyes are closed and her head is tilted back. She making all kinds is moans. He hands are on my stomach and shes lightly dragging her nails as she continues to move. She moves faster and I feel like I’m so close, but there is now way I’m coming before her. She looks like she’s enjoying this to much. “You like the feeling you get from riding me babe?” All I get in return is a “hmmmmm”. “Yeah. That’s my girl”. Then I give a quick gentle smack to her ass, and she grips my shoulders and says “oh fuck Emma”. I grab both her ass cheeks and lift her a bit and start a fast rhythm straight up into her. She doesn’t object so I continue. “Fuck Emma, fuck”. “You ready to cum baby? Cum for for your papi”. “Oh papi yes”. I go a little harder. I feel her tighten around me. She starts to squirt again as she orgasms. I can’t take anymore and I come inside her. Fuck. I’m not wearing a condom. Shit. I don’t mind having a baby with her but we’ve only known each other three days. Once she finishes she lifts up and I pull out of her. She slowly lays down on top of my chest, and a moment later I feel something wet on my shoulder and I notice she’s crying. “Fuck. Regina. Are you ok”. She doesn’t move. “Shit. Regina I’m sorry. Please. What’s wrong? Let me help you. Please”. I’m in such a panic, then I hear her giggle, she kisses my lips and says. “It’s nothing my love. I promise. That just felt so good, I guess I just got a little emotional”. I breathe a sigh of relief and say. “Are you sure that’s all. I don’t want to hurt you. Ever. Please tell me if something is wrong”. She kisses me again and says. “I promise. I just enjoy being with so much that’s all”. I nod and she kisses me then lays her head on my shoulder and we both fall back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours later I wake up with Regina still in my arms. I smile and look at the clock. It’s almost noon, check out time at the B&B is 1 o’clock. Damn I have to get up. I kiss the top of Reginas head and gently shake her shoulder. “Gina. Baby I have yo get up”. “Hmm. No. Not yet Emma”. I kiss her head again. “I’m sorry babe I have to. I have to go check out of my room at the B&B”. At my words she lifts her head and gives me a sad face. “Your leaving already?” I kiss her lips. “I just have to go check out. I can spend the day with you if you’d like”. “Yes I’d like that very much. Would you mind if I came with you. Maybe we could have some lunch at Granny’s?” “Absolutely. I’d love for you to join me”. She kisses my lips and says “How about a quick shower before we leave?” “Good idea. Let’s go”. We take a shower together and we wash each other’s bodies. Just touching and exploring. We share a few kisses and enjoy being with each other. After the shower we get dressed and I drive us over to the B&B. We walk in holding hands. Granny the owner is standing at the front desk. “You are late to check out Miss Swan”. Regina speaks before I get a chance to. “That’s my fault Eugenia, I’m sorry. I hope you won’t change extra. I needed the assistance of Sergeant Swan”. She has a skeptical look on her face. She then looks down and sees we are holding hands. “Well since you were helping out the mayor, I guess I can wave the late fee”. I say. “Thank you Mrs. Lucas, I really appreciate it. I’m just gonna go up and grab my stuff”. “I’ll wait here for you dear”. I nod and run upstairs, pack up and look around to see if I left anything and head back downstairs. I hand the key to Granny and say “Thank you. I enjoyed my stay here”. She smiles and Regina and I leave. I put my stuff in my truck and we go to the diner for lunch. After Ruby take our order Regina asks “When do you have to have to leave to go back to Portland?” “I can spend the day here. I don’t have to be back at work till noon tomorrow”. Her face lights up at the new information I just gave her. “That’s great Emma. I was afraid you were going to leave to soon”. “Nope. Not yet”. We both smile. After lunch Regina and I take a walk around town holding hands. She leads us over to the park I came to yesterday. She tells me about the park, how it’s has many trails that can go all around Storybrooke. It has a running path and a bike path. A beautiful garden area. We walk by the dedication sign and I read it out loud “The Henry Mills Memorial Park”. I look at Regina and she has a shy smile on her face. “I had this park built in honor of my father. I wanted his name to still live on and have something everyone can enjoy. I think he would have liked this. That’s the kind of man he was, always giving to the community”. She has a few tears in her eyes so I wrap my arms around her and rub her back. “He sounds like a wonderful man and I have a feeling he would love this. You did a wonderful job with Regina. It’s beautiful”. She nods and smiles at me. We continue our walk and I see the arcade again. “Come on Gina. Let’s play some games”. She laughs at me and says “No thank you Emma. Maybe next time”. “Oh come on. What are you chicken?” She raises and eyebrow at me “No. I am not. I’m just not one for video games”. I get close to her and kiss her lips. “Pleeeeease Gina. For me. Maybe I can win you a prize”. She laughs and shakes her head. “Fine Miss Swan, lead the way”. “Yay”. I pull her into the arcade and she watched me play a game of pinball. When I was done. I put a few more quarters in and tell her it’s her turn. “No thank you Emma. It’s ok”. “No. Come on”. I drag her in front of the machine and put her hands on the buttons. “It’s ok I’ll help you”. I press the front of my body into the back of hers and I hear her release a slight moan. I smile and kiss her neck, then press the start button. I put my hands on hers and we both play the game. She seems to enjoy it. She laughing and jumping around. I get distracted and kiss her neck a few more times. “Emma I can’t play this game if you keep doing that”. “Oh sorry. I got distracted”. She shakes her head. When we finish the game we hold hands and walk around the arcade. I walk us up to a stuffed animal craw game. I put a dollar in and try to win something for her. Five dollars later I finally get a cute little yellow duck and hand it to her. “Thank you Emma. I will treasure it always. But you shouldn’t have spent so much to try and get it”. “Regina if I had to spend fifty dollars to get this little thing I was gonna do it”. She kisses me and says “You are to sweet Emma. Thank you”. We walk back to my truck and I drive us back to her house. “Do you heave to leave now”. I shake my head. “I can stay a bit longer if you want”. “Yes. please come inside. I can get us something cold to drink”. I nod and we walk in the house. She makes us a couple of smoothies and we watch a movie together. We order a pizza and just hang out. We are holding each other on the couch when I say “It’s almost 9, I should probably get going”. She turns and kisses me. “I wish you didn’t have to”. “I know. Me to. But I’ll be back. When can we go out again?” “I usually leave the office early on Wednesdays”. “I can do Wednesday. I go back on the first shit starting Tuesday. I can hopefully be out my 5 and be here by 6”. “Or I can drive up to you since I get out earlier. I can be there by the time you get out”. “That sounds great Regina. I’m already looking forward to it”. “Me too dear”. We kiss then get up and walk to the door. “Drive safely Emma, and call me when you get home”. “I will I promise”. We share a few more kisses and then I head back to Portland. Damn I miss her already.


	11. Chapter 11

It’s been 3 months since I met Regina and I’m loving life with her. We see each other every chance we get. Today is Wednesday and I’m driving down to Storybrooke to surprise her. I took a few vacation days for today tomorrow and Friday and I don’t have to be back at work till Monday. I make it to Storybrooke at 2:30. She usually gets out at 3:00. I stop at the flower shop and get a nice assortment of different flowers and head over to the town hall. I walk up to her office and her secretary smiles and I ask “Is she busy?” “I think she’s just finishing up some paperwork, I let her know you are here”. “No. Wait please. I’d like to surprise her if I could”. “Since it’s you I guess that will be ok. Go on in”. “Thank you so much”. I knock on the door and don’t wait for an answer and let myself in. “Surprise baby, I’m here early”. I close the door and look at her and she crying. “Gina baby what’s wrong?” I quickly go to her side. She shakes her head and I pull her in my arms. “Baby please. What can I do to help you? Are you hurt do you need a doctor?” She cries harder. My heart is breaking for her. When she finally speaks, she says “I’m so sorry Emma. I’m so sorry”. “Regina what’s going on sweetheart?” She shakes her head again and I just hold her till she’s ready. When she starts to calm down. She looks at me with sad eyes. “Emma I’m sorry”. “You already said that Gina. Why are you sorry?” “I just got off the phone with my doctor”. “Ok baby. Are you sick. Please tell me you are scaring me”. “I ruined everything Emma”. She starts crying again. “”What did the doctor say Regina?” “I’m pregnant Emma. I’m sorry. I know it’s to soon. It’s my fault I should have gone on the pill or something”. I kiss her. “Regina calm down please. Everything is ok. I’m not mad, and you didn’t ruin anything. I’m just as much to blame for this as you are. We are going to be fine. I promise”. I kiss her again. “Your not angry?” “Why in the world would I be angry. Regina I love you and now I hear you are having my baby. It may be to soon, but shit babe we created a life”. Now I’ve got tears in my eyes. She jumps in my arms and holds me so tight. “Thank you Emma”. She lets go of me and I kiss her again. “How about me move over to the couch so I can get off this hard floor that I’ve got my knees on. She giggles a bit and we move to sit on the couch in her office. “So tell me everything. When did you think you were pregnant and when did you go to the doctor?” “About two weeks ago I started getting sick in the mornings. I noticed some of my clothes weren’t fitting correctly. I took a few home pregnancy tests and they came out positive so I called my doctor made an appointment. I went yesterday and she ran some tests, she called me today and they also came out positive”. “So you’ve been going through this alone for two weeks. Why didn’t you tell me Regina. I would have been right by your side for everything”. “I’m sorry Emma. I was scared to tell you. Things have been so good between us and I guess I was so scared to be pregnant. It was more about me than it was about you. I knew that you would be there but I didn’t want to feel like I was pressing you”. “That couldn’t be further from the truth Regina, I’m here for you and I always want to be”. “Thank you. I believe you. Emma could you do something for me please?” “Anything sweetheart”. “Could you just hold me for a little while please”. “Absolutely my love”. I wrapped her in my arms and hold on tight.


	12. Chapter 12

After sitting on the couch and holding Regina in my arms for a while she asks me “Emma did you say that you loved me a little while ago?” “I. Ya. I guess I did”. “That’s the first time you’ve said that”. “I do love you Regina. I didn’t just say it because you told me your pregnant. I think I fell in love with you that first night we met”. “I love you too Emma, so very much”. We tenderly kiss and she put her head back on my chest. A few minutes later I hear what sounds like a stomach growling so I say “What the heck was that?” “I believe that was your child asking for food. I’ve never heard my stomach do that before and about three weeks ago out of nowhere it started doing that. This kid wants to eat just like you. I’m in so much trouble”. I laugh at that. “Well then let’s get out of here and get you both something to eat”. “Yes. Please my love. I need something greasy so bad”. “Really? Wow”. “Yes your baby is going to make me eat junk, I can just feel it”. “There is nothing wrong with comfort food Regina”. “It’s not comfort food Emma, it’s junk”. “Yup. And you are gonna love it. Let’s go pig out babe”. “Absolutely not. I will not “pig out” as you say. Our baby may want to eat like you, but it’s half me and I will not eat junk like you. Our child will know vegetables and a healthy diet Emma”. “Yes babe. Whatever you say. Let’s go get lunch. Ok”. “Yes. Please”. We leave her office and drive over to the diner. I order a burger and fries, and she ordered fried chicken and fries. I was surprised at that. I ate my burger but had some fries left over and Regina ate mine and all of hers. And she seemed to love every minute of it. Ruby looked at Regina in a strange way, but decided not to say anything. Good thing. After paying the tab we walk out to my truck. I open the door for Regina. She hugged me and whispered in my ear “Take me home Miss Swan. I need you. Now”. As soon as we walked through the front door she closed it and pushed me up against it and started to kiss me. She rubs her hands all over my chest and gives a good squeeze to both my breasts. She moves her hands down to my belt while kissing my neck. I breathlessly moan out. “Fuck Regina. Wouldn’t you rather go upstairs?” “No. I’ve waited long enough. I want you now”. She unzips my pants and pulls them and my boxers down and rubs my cock. My hands go to the back of her thighs and under her skirt, lifting it up over her ass and I give a good squeeze. I take my hand and move it around to her front and rub my fingers over her soaked panties. “Emma I need to feel you inside of me. Please”. I nod and with one good yank, I rip off her panties and toss them. She lets out a surprised gasp. I lift her and she wraps her legs around me and I turn us so she’s now against the door. I line up and push easily into her. I hear a hum and she tilts her head back against the door. I make quick movements in and out. Regina is holding my shoulders tightly as she lets out loud moans. “Oh Emma yes. Harder baby harder”. I nod and do what she wants. All you can hear in the foyer of Reginas home is the loud smacking of our bodies and our moans. “You feel so good babe, so good”. I say as she starts to pull on my hair. “I’m close Emma. Keep going”. A few minutes later I feel her tighten around me as she reaches her climax and I follow right after her. I lay my forehead on her shoulder as she’s still riding out her orgasm. Once she relaxes I look at her and her eyes are closed. “You ok baby?” She nods and lets out a breath and I kiss her cheek. I move to pull out of her and she holds me closer. “No Emma not yet”. I give her another minute. “Can I put you down now babe?” She gives me a disappointing whimper and says ok. I slowly pull out and she unhooks her legs from around me and leans back against the door. I pull up my boxers and pants then Reginas panties and I put them in my pocket and wrap my arms around her. “Where would you like to go my love?” “I guess we can go into the living room now”. She says with a smile. I pick her up and carry her into the living room.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina and I had a nice evening together. We watched a few movies, we ordered some Chinese takeout and talked about our future child. She has her first appointment in three weeks. I told her I’d be there. I have like two months of vacation days, so it shouldn’t be a problem to take that day off. When I told Regina I could stay till Sunday night, her face just lit up like a Christmas tree. I loved it. I always want to see her like that. We took a nice shower together and went bed. We talked a little more as we held each other. Regina fell asleep, and now has her head on my chest. I really love this feeling. I start thinking about today, and everything that happened, and I just start crying a little. I’m not upset about the baby. I just don’t want to miss anything. I live 40 minutes away. How can I be here for her at a moments notice. I have so much to do. I need to find something closer to here or even here. I feel myself start to breath heavy. Shit, my anxiety is kicking in. I don’t want to wake her so I slowly try to move from under her. When I’m free I grab my phone off the nightstand and slowly leave the bedroom and go into the kitchen. I look in the refrigerator and see Regina stocked up my favorite beer, so I grab one and sit at the counter. I take a long swig of beer then grab my phone and google jobs available in Storybrooke. There is not to many. I guess that’s because it’s such a small town. I scroll through and boom, I see “Sheriffs Deputy wanted”, so I click on that. I read all the info. I see an attachment for the application so I click and fill it out. I then send an email to my captain to tell him I’ll be handing in my resignation on Monday morning. I explained that because of unforeseen events I need to relocate. Then I looked up apartments here. I don’t want Regina to think she has to let me move in. Just because we are having a baby doesn’t mean she wants to live with me yet. I come to find out there is not many rentals available here. Damn. I continue to search the internet, looking for anything related to apartments near here and what to expect when pregnant. Then I hear footsteps from the stairs. I look at the time. Shit it’s 7:15 in the morning. I’ve been down here for about 6 hours. Regina walks in the kitchen and sees my empty beer bottles on the kitchen counter and she doesn’t seem happy. “Emma. Is everything ok? It’s morning my love why are you up drinking?” Shit I feel bad. She looks scared. I get up and go to her and hug her. “I’m sorry babe. I had a little anxiety attack last night so I came down and had a few beers”. She gives a little smile then walks away. So I return to me seat at the counter. She starts to make some tea then turn to me and asks “Was the anxiety attack about me and the baby?” “Yes”. I answered way to quickly and I see a tear roll down her face so I jump up and say. “Oh no baby. It’s not I bad thing, I swear. I had the anxiety because I was thinking of all the things I have to do in a short amount of time”. She looks confused and says. “What do you mean?” “Well, I looked up jobs here in Storybrooke and saw they need a new deputy, so I filled out the online application, then I sent my captain an email saying I would be handing in my notice on Monday morning, and before you came in I was looking for an apartment here, but there seems to be nothing available”. “Emma why are you doing all this?” “Why? Because Regina you are having my baby and I live almost an hour away. I can’t just say I’ll be right there at anytime and fight traffic and god knows what else to get here. I want to be here. I want to be with you”. She kisses me. “You are the sweetest my love”. “Yes well I love you”. She hugs me tight, then asks. “Emma, why are you looking for an apartment?” “ I need a place to live. I didn’t want to assume that you wanted me to move in just because we are having a baby together”. She looks so disappointed and it crushes me. “Regina. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to hurt you. I just didn’t want you feel like you had to ask me to move in if you didn’t want me to. Are we ready for that yet?” I see a tear fall from her eye and she walks out of the kitchen. “Fuck”. I take the last swig of my beer and go look for her. I find her sitting on her bed, so I walk in and sit next to her. “I’m sorry Regina. I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m just try to do the right thing”. She turns quickly to look at me and has an unhappy expression on her face and says “Did you even think to ask me what I wanted Emma? Maybe I want you to live here with me. Did you ever think of that?” “Well, yes I did, but I didn’t want you to think you had to let me”. “Emma, there is nothing more I want that to fall asleep and then wake up in your arms, please don’t try to find an apartment. I want you here with me”. “Really babe?” “Yes Emma. Please”. I nod and kiss her then say, “As soon I get everything taken care of in Portland I will be sleeping right next to you every night my love”. We kiss then lay back down and fall asleep together. Well at least I did. Those beers made me sleepy.


	14. Chapter 14

I wake a few hours later alone in Reginas bed, well soon to be our bed I guess. I have a slight headache and I’m very thirsty. I roll over and find a note on the nightstand. It’s from Regina. “Good afternoon my love. I’m going into work for a few hours. I shouldn’t be to long. Here is a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water. Love always. Regina”. I smile and grab for the aspirin. God I love that woman. I send her a text. “Thanks for the aspirin and water babe, your the best. Don’t work to hard. See you when you get home”. A minute later I received a smiley kissy face from her and I let out a laugh. I look at the time and see it’s 1:30. I go to the bathroom, take a shower then head downstairs. Looking through the kitchen I can’t see anything that feel like eating. I send Regina a text telling her I’m going to Granny’s to get some lunch and I head out. Walking into the diner I see Regina sitting in a booth with a guy and he seems to be holding her hand. What’s that about. I think to myself. I walk by the table slowly and Regina sees me and immediately pulls her hand away from him. She has an unreadable look on her face. I don’t say anything as I walk by and just go in the bathroom and stand there for a minute trying to collect myself. I’m suddenly not so hungry. I open the bathroom door and Regina is standing right in front of me. “Emma let me explain”. “Not here Regina. I’m going back to your house. Whenever your done. I’ll be there”. That’s all I say and walk away. As I’m walking out I bump into the asshole that was holding my girlfriends hand. “Hey. Watch where your going”. Really. He has the balls to say that to me. “Ya. What are you gonna do about it?” “Really blondie. You really wanna start something?” Regina comes walk up to us. “Ok, that’s enough. Robin please go sit back down and Emma please go back home. I’ll see you in a few minutes”. I’m so pissed right now. I say “Fine Regina, I’ll see you back at YOUR house”. I made sure to emphasize that it was her house, because it not ours yet and until I find out what the fuck is going on, it may never be. I glare at her, then turn to the prick and stare him down a bit before I walk out. I walk into Reginas home and slam the door behind me. I stand in the foyer with my hands on my hips for a minute. I’m fighting back the tears. I’m not gonna fucking cry. I should have known this was to good to be true. Is the baby even mine. No. I can’t think like that. It’ll tear me apart. I go in the kitchen and grab a beer and drink half of it down. I open the freezer and see the bottle of fireball she keeps for me and pour myself a big shot. Regina shows up about a half hour later. I’m still in the kitchen. She walks in and sees me drinking again and she doesn’t seem pleased, but right now I don’t care. I look away and take another shot. “Emma. I’m sorry. Please let me explain what you walked in on”. I laugh a bit and say “oh goodie. Let’s here it”. “Emma please, just let me explain”. “Go right ahead Gina. Tell me all about your boyfriend. I can’t wait to hear all about him”. “He’s not my boyfriend. Not anymore, I dated Robin about a year ago, I broke things off. A few months ago he started showing up in town. He’s been trying to get me back, but I keep telling him I’m in a relationship and I don’t want to be with him. This morning he called my office and asked me to lunch. He said he had something to tell me. I accepted to hear him out. It was the same thing. He wants me back. When you walked in he took my hand to try convince me that him and I belong together. Emma I don’t want him. I promise. I want you my love. Please believe me”. I sit for a moment to let what she just said sink in. I probably shouldn’t have started drinking on an empty stomach because I can already tell the only thing that’s gonna come out of my mouth is going to be bad. “Did you sleep with him?” She looks at me confused and says “What do you mean?” “I mean when he started showing back up here have you had sex with him?” She looks pissed at that. “Why don’t you ask my what you really want to ask Emma. You want to know if the baby is yours”. “Well if he’s been pursuing you for a few months, maybe you had a moment of weakness”. “Fuck You Emma. How dear you say that to me. I’ve only been with you. You have been the only one I want”. I see tears start forming in her eyes. I want to hold her but I’m to stubborn so I stay seated. The silence feels like it goes on forever. She walks around the kitchen island to sit and sees my bag that I always bring when I stay here. “Emma what is this?” “I wasn’t sure if you’d still want me here or your boyfriend, so I figured I’d pack just in case”. “So you are leaving?” “If that’s what you want Regina. If you want him, then go for it. I don’t want to be a second choice, but if this in fact my child I want shared custody. I will not let someone else be a father to my child”. I say that as tears start forming in my eyes. I can’t believe this is happening. “I think you’ve said enough Emma. I think you can go now”. The tears start falling from my eyes now and I nod. I grab my bag and walk to the door. I’m probably a little to drunk to drive but I’ll just go around the corner and pull over. I sort of stumbled to the door while I’m crying. What the fuck. Last night we were so happy. I open the door and hear “Goodbye Emma”. I can’t speak. I’m losing the love of my life. I walk out and close the door.


	15. Chapter 15

I can’t move. I’m just standing on Reginas door step. With my head hanging down. I lose my grip on my bag. I slowly sink to my knees and just start crying. Why does my life always have to be so complicated? After a while I hear the front door of Reginas house open. I hear the click of her high heels on the cement of the entrance way. She stands next to me and says, “Why are you still here Miss Swan?” All I can do is shrug my shoulders. “If you need some assistance I can always call the Sheriff to help you”. “You really want me to leave that badly?” “I’d rather you not leave at all, but you are the one that packed a bag. You are the one who walked away from me and this baby”. I nod and slowly stand up. I turn and face her. When I look at her I feel how much I love her. “Regina I don’t know what to do. I’m sorry. I love you. I really do, but I don’t know what to do here”. “Would you like to come inside and talk?” I nod and she walks inside. I pick up my bag and follow her, but I leave it by the door. We go into the kitchen and she asks me if I’d like some coffee. “Is beer not an option?” I ask jokingly. She didn’t find it amusing. “Yes coffee is great thanks”. She nods and gives me a cup. I speak first. “I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions. I’m just scared Regina. I love you so much, but something in the back of my mind keeps saying ‘I’ll never end up happy’ When I saw him holding your hand I just felt I was loosing everything”. She walks over to me and kisses my temple and says “Emma, my love, you have nothing to worry about. I want you. And only you. This is your baby. I broke up with Robin way more than four months ago and haven’t been with him since. I only went to lunch with him to let him down gently. After you left the diner I told him that I’d prefer not to see him again. I asked him not to call me again. I have already blocked his number on my cell phone and I’ll be telling my secretary not to put his calls through”. I nod and ask “So where do we go from here?” “I guess that’s up to you Emma. I noticed you left your bag by the door, are you still planning on leaving?” “I don’t want to Gina. I just want to forget this ever happened, but it’s in my head and I hate it. I believe everything you just told me. I guess I just feel like an asshole for jumping to conclusions. I really, really did not like walking in and seeing my girlfriend holding someone’s hand”. “Your right Emma and I’m sorry you had to see that. Thank you for believing me”. She puts her hand on my face and rubs her thumb over my cheek. She leans in and gently kisses me. When she pulls back she gives me a soft smile and says. “I love you Emma and this jealousy side of you is cute, but you have nothing to worry about. Ok my love?” I nod and kiss her then ask. “So we are ok, right?” “Yes my love we are. I think as long as we can talk things out like we just did, we will always be ok Emma”. I smile and hold her tight in my arms. I say a silent prayer that we never have to go through this again.


	16. Chapter 16

After talking everything out. Regina and I were able to have a comfortable night together. We basically just spent the rest of the day holding each other, it was mostly me not wanting to let her go and she seemed content to let me keep my arms around her. We decided to go to bed early because it’s been a long day. So now we are laying in bed and I’m holding onto her. I still feel like a jackass for the way I acted, I came so close to losing her I never want to feel that again. Growing up in foster homes you learn not to get to comfortable anywhere. I really didn’t have a home until I was adopted by the Nolan’s when I was 13, and when this Robin thing happened I felt all alone again like I did when I was a kid. I told all this to Regina when we talked again after we had dinner. She could tell I was a little off and asked me what I was thinking about, so I told her. She’s such an amazing woman. She said she could understand why I was feeling the way I was. I still feel stupid. I want to make it up to her. Waking up the next morning I see she’s not in bed with me. I sit up and look around. I her the shower going. I wonder if she’s had breakfast yet. I get out of bed, go to the kitchen and see nothing out of place so I start making her tea and look in the fridge to see what I can make her for breakfast. I see eggs and bacon so I pull those out. I decided to make her dropped eggs on toast and the bacon. Just as I’m finishing up Regina comes walking in. “Emma what are you doing dear?” “I made you breakfast sweetheart. I hope you can eat it. Your not feeling morning sickness are you ? I should have asked you first”. She walks up and kisses me. “Slow down my love. I’m feeling fine today. Thank you this looks delicious”. She sits down and I put the plate and tea in front of her and she digs right in. I grab a plate for myself and join her. “I’m not sure how long I have to be in the office today dear, but hopefully I’ll be able to leave early”. “No problem babe. I’ll most likely just hang around here , or maybe walk around the center of town, check out a few shops”. “That sounds lovely dear. Maybe we can meet for lunch”. I nod. When we finish breakfast, I walk her out to her car where we kiss goodbye and she drives away. I go in and clean up the dishes and put everything away. It’s only 9am so I go chill out on the couch and watch some tv. Switching around I find The Maury Povich show. Awesome. Ooh it’s a lie detector show. This’ll be a good one. Halfway through the show I hear my phone ping. Meaning I have an email. I grab my phone and open the email. It’s from The Storybrooke Sheriffs Department. I turn down the tv and read the email carefully. They liked my application and resume and would like to set up an interview with me. Wow this is great. I email back right away and tell them I’m in town through Sunday night and can be available anytime. A few minutes later I get a phone call from an unknown number. I answer it and it’s the town sheriff. We speak for a few minutes and schedule an interview for early this afternoon. Excellent. I run upstairs and take a shower and find something nice to wear. I have about an hour to kill so I head downtown and go to Granny’s for a coffee. I chat with Ruby for a bit. She’s a nice girl. A little flirty but nice. I check my watch and have about 20 minutes left so I pay my tab and walk over to the sheriffs department. I go up to the desk sergeant and tell him I’m here to see Sheriff Hunter. He makes a call and tells me the sheriff will be right with me. A few minutes later a tall bearded man walks in and holds his hand out. “Sergeant Emma Swan, I’m Sheriff Graham Hunter it’s nice to meet you. Please follow me”. We walk in the back to his office and start the interview. It seems to be going well. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. It’s probably Regina. I didn’t tell her I was coming here. Hopefully it can be a surprise when I tell her I got the job later. “Well Sergeant Swan I’ve liked everything I’ve read and heard about you so far. I’ve spoken to your superior Captain Newell, and except for the fact that you are leaving his unit, he has all good things to say about you”. I chuckle a bit and say. “Captain Newell is a great guy. I’ve enjoyed working with him and learning from him”. “That brings up my next question. Why have you decided to leave the Portland PD and work for us?” “I do love my job there, but I’ve been in a relationship with someone here and it’s become serious. So I decided that I needed to be here so we can build a future together. And since I’ve been coming to this town regularly for the last four months or so I’ve grown to really love it and the people here are a lot nicer then some from the bigger city of Portland”. “That’s a good answer Sergeant. So how soon can you start?” My mind just went blank. “Wait. What? Does this mean I get the job?” “Yes. If you still want it”. “Yes of course. Thank you. This is great”. “So. When can you start Deputy Swan?” “Ahhh well. I still need to finish up some things in Portland. I just gave a two week notice so I would say no later than three to four weeks tops. I hope that’s ok”. “I think that should be fine. Just keep in touch so we can eventually come up with an exact date”. He stands up and I follow his lead. We walk back out the reception area and we shake hands. “Thank you so much Sheriff. I’m looking forward to working with you”. He nods and we go our separate ways. When I get outside I check my phone. I’ve got a missed call and a text from Regina. The text reads “You must be sleeping. I’m going over to Granny’s for lunch”. I see that it was sent fifteen minutes ago. I text her and say I’ll be there in two minutes.


	17. Chapter 17

Walking into Granny’s I see Regina sitting in the back booth. So I walk over kiss her cheek and sit across from her. “Wow darling. That was quick. How did you get her so fast?” “Well, I was actually right around the corner at the Sheriffs Department. I got a call this morning about an interview”. I say smiling. “Really Emma? That’s wonderful. Why didn’t you tell me, how did it go?” “I wanted to surprise you if I got the job”! “And did you?” “Yes I did Regina. I start in a few weeks”. “Oh Emma. That’s so wonderful. I’m so happy for you”. She grabs my hands and squeezes them. We ordered lunch and talked about what will be going on in the next few weeks. I need to start packing and figuring what to do with my furniture. Her stuff is way more comfortable than mine. Regina said I can bring whatever I want into the house. I don’t really need to keep much. So I could sell or donate most of it. After lunch I walk her back to the town hall. We hold each other, give a sweet kiss goodbye then I open the door for her. She kisses me again and walks in. As I’m walking away I see Sheriff Hunter walking towards the building. I wonder if he saw me and Regina together. “Hello again Deputy Swan. Was that the certain someone you are in a relationship with?” “Ahh. Yes it was”. “Hmm. And if I’m not mistaken I do believe that was the mayor, am I right?” “Yes. You are correct. That’s not a problem is it. I can assure you I am a very professional person”. “It shouldn’t be a problem then”. He gives me a smile and a nod then walks into the town hall. I go back to my truck and drive to Reginas house and wait till she gets out of work. Sitting on the couch I’m thinking about what I can do to make up for yesterday. I know she forgives me, but I really want to treat her to something special besides a romantic dinner but I’m coming up blank. So I google date ideas, and I see it. A romantic dinner cruise. That’s perfect. We have Storybrooke harbor right here. So I googled dinner cruises near me. I find one that’s actually for tonight. It’s a sunset diner cruise and they have a few open spots left. I immediately text Regina. “Hey sorry to bother you babe, I was just wondering if you’d like to go out with me tonight?” A few minutes later I receive. “Why Miss Swan, are you asking me out on a date?” “Yes I am Madam Mayor. So what do ya say!” “Sure dear, a date sounds lovely”. After she said yes, I called the cruise line and got the last two spots available. Awesome. Boarding starts at 7 and we depart at 8. It’s also formal. Crap. Looks I’m going shopping. “Hey babe, me again. I’m going out shopping. I need something formal for tonight. Love you”. “Formal? Emma what do you have planned?” “It’s a surprise for now, but we have to leave about 7 tonight”. I quickly drive over to the local tailor shop that sells dresses, tuxedos and suits. As I’m looking around a salesman walks up and asks if I need any help. “Hi yes. I need something for tonight, but I’m not really into wearing dresses”. “That’s not a problem at all. Over here we have many pant suits that I’m sure will work”. I follow him and we both look through what they have. “Do you know what color you would like?” “I’d prefer black”. “Here is a lovely tuxedo type suit that comes with a thin black necktie and a white shirt”. “I like that could I try it on?” “Of course. The dressing rooms are right behind you”. He walks me over and puts the suit in the room and says “I’ll be right out here if you need anything “. “Thanks”. I try it on and knot the tie, and I stand and look. I kinda like it. “Hey, you still out there ?” “Yes”. I step out and say “What do you think?” He’s looking me all over and asks “How does it feel?” Then checks out the length of the cuffs and then the legs. “I like it. It seems to fit just right”. “I agree. I think it looks fabulous on you”. I smile and say “Well it looks like I’ve got the right one”. We both smile and I go change. He’s waiting for me when I finish and takes it from me. “If you like, I can have it pressed for you at no extra charge. I can even do it now since you need it tonight”. “Wow, that would be wonderful. Thank you”. “Not a problem. Just have a seat and I’ll be back in a few minutes”. Once all that was settled I went back to Reginas and I see her car in the driveway. I walk in with my new suit in hand and call out for her. “Hey Gina. I’m home”. She kisses me “Hello my love. I take it you found something for tonight”. “Yup. A nice black tuxedo type suit, and I look hot in it”. “Do you now?” “Actually if I remember correctly, the salesman said I looked fabulous so there”. She laughs, wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. “Well I can’t wait to see you in it then. So, are you going to tell me where we are going tonight?” “Sure, but how about we take a shower together first”. “Ok I guess I can wait a few more minutes”.


	18. Chapter 18

As we were drying off from our shower Regina asked “So now can I you tell me where we are going?” “Tonight sweetheart we are going on a sunset dinner cruise out from Storybrooke harbor”. “Oh Emma that’s sounds lovely my dear. It’s such a nice way to celebrate you getting the Deputy job”. She kisses my lips and walks to her closet. “Actually Gina, it’s not to celebrate. I wanted to show you a nice romantic evening. You are so special to me Regina, and I always want you tell feel that way”. “Emma you do make me feel that way all the time”. I give a shy smile and look down. “Wait Emma, is this about yesterday?” I look her in the eyes but I don’t say anything. She walks over to me. “Darling I told you all is forgiven. There is no need to make anything up to me”. “I know that but I love you so much and I was so scared of losing you that I really wanted to treat you to a nice night out, and hold your hand and have a dinner out on the open water as the sunsets”. “Then that’s what we will do, and after tonight there is nothing you need to make up for. Do you understand me Emma?” I nod and she kisses my lips. “Good, now lets get dressed my love”. I go grab the bag my suit is in, grab my shoes and start walking out of the room. “Emma where are you going?” “To the guest bedroom to get dressed”. “Why?” “Because I want you to be surprised”. She giggles and shakes her head. Once I’m dressed I look in the mirror. “Not to bad”. I say to myself. I walk out of the room and Reginas bedroom door is open and the light is off. She must be downstairs. I find her in the kitchen and she looks amazing. “Holy shit Regina. Wow. You are gorgeous”. She’s wearing a beautiful black dress that shows the perfect amount of cleavage. Over her dress she’s wearing a cream colored jacket with black lapels. “Thank you my love, and that salesman was right. You look absolutely fabulous in that suit”. I smile and we kiss tenderly. “It’s almost 7. Are you ready to get going?” She grabs her purse and says “Lead the way my love”. I drive us over to the harbor and park. I open the door for her and take her hand to help her out of my truck. As we get closer we see people boarding a beautiful yacht. “Emma. It’s beautiful”. We get in line to board. When it was our turn I give my name and we go into the lounge area. The room is large with a bar and wall to wall windows all around the whole room. We walk over to one of the windows an look out. It’s such a beautiful evening. We can see all the boats traveling through the harbor. Regina put her hand in mine and squeezes. I look at her and kiss her. We have about a half hour till we depart so I ask if she’d like something to drink. She nods so walk over to the bar. I get a ginger ale and she gets a club soda then we go outside and enjoy the fresh air. It’s the beginning of June so the weather is perfect right now. We sit in silence for a little while enjoying the sounds around us, when a thought pops in my head. “You know Regina, I think this is the first time I’ve been on a boat that is actually going to leave the dock”. She looks surprised at me. “Really Emma. You’ve never been on a boat before?” “I was on a boat once for a drug bust, but never for a cruise or anything”. She held my hand tight and says “Well I hope you enjoy tonight then”. “With you here with me I know I will”.


	19. Chapter 19

We had a lovely dinner up on the top deck of the yacht just off the the coast of Maine. The view was beautiful. Out in the distance you could see the forest tree line, and to the left of that was an incredible looking lighthouse. Our dinner was delicious. Started off with shrimp cocktail, then a surf and turf of fillet mignon and lobster tails with roasted red potatoes and asparagus. The dessert was a yummy chocolate molten lava cake. Regina love it so much she ate hers and half of mine. It’s was really a lovely sight to see her eyes and smile light up with every bite she took of the cake. I’m gonna have to remember this cake and get her more. After dinner we were still on the upper deck. We held hands as we walked over to the railing. The boat was just floating on the water as we watched the sunset just over the horizon behind the lighthouse. A woman walked up to me and tapped me in the shoulder. “Hi sorry to bother you both, but would you mind taking a picture of my husband and me?” “Sure. No problem”. I took her phone and took a few pictures and handed her phone back. “Thank you so much”. “Your welcome”. From behind me I hear Regina speak. “Would you take one of us please?” She nods and takes Reginas phone. We go to the spot where the couple was just standing. I stand behind Regina and I wrap my arms around her. She snaps a few pictures then the woman gives Regina back her phone and she says thank you. We both look at the pictures she took and I can’t believe how beautiful they came out. It’s me and Gina with the lighthouse behind us and the sky was breathtaking with orange, pink and blue colors. We stand at the railing and stare at the sky. Regina has her hands on the rail and mine are holding her. I kiss her cheek and put my head on her shoulder. A moment later a whisper in her ear “I love you Regina. I love you so much”. She turns her head to kiss my lips and says “And I love you my dear, more than I ever imagined”. We kiss again then she leans her head back on my chest and we stay that way till the boat starts heading back to the dock. It’s getting a little chilly now that the sun has gone down, so we go sit inside on very comfortable love seat and held each other. Regina fell asleep just as soon as she put her head on my shoulder. About 45 minutes later we were back at the harbor and docked. “Baby”. I give her a gentle shake and kiss her forehead. “Baby time to wake up. We’re back honey”. She stretches and lifts off me. “Emma I’m sorry I fell asleep my love”. “It’s ok babe. Ready to go home?” She nods and we stand up and walk to the exit. The crew bids us farewell as we head down the ramp. We get to my truck and I open the door for Regina. Before she gets in she gives me a passionate kiss. When we separate she holds my face and says “Thank you for tonight Emma. Everything was just wonderful. I love you for doing this”. “I love you Gina. I’m glad you liked it”. We get in and drive home.


	20. Chapter 20

I wake up on Saturday morning to the smell of coffee and..... wait, it that bacon. Yes. The smell of coffee and bacon. I feel my stomach start to rumble. I get up and quickly go downstairs. I see Gina in the kitchen setting up a tray. She has her back to me so I walk quietly up behind her and put my arms around her and kiss her cheek. “Mornin’ Gina”. She jumps and screams out. She turns and smacks me on the arm. “You scared the shit out of me Emma”. “I’m sorry babe. I love you”. I say with a cocky smile on my face. She laughs and calls me an idiot. “So whats going on babe?” “Well I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but you had to scare me before I could”. I give a guilty look and we sit down to eat. “So Emma I was thinking, next weekend I could come up to Portland and help you start packing if you’d like”. “Regina you don’t have to help me. I really don’t have much and I don’t plan on taking my furniture. It’s mostly just my clothes and some personal things. Oh but I am taking my tv and surround sound cause that thing is bitchin’”. She laughs at that. “I’m sure I can find something to do”. “Ok sounds like a plan then”. We really didn’t do much for the rest of the weekend. I helped her clean out her drawers and closet to make some room for me. We also cleaned up the basement. “Gina I don’t think I’ve been down here before. I like this room. I have an exercise machine, would you mind if I put it down here?” “Of course not dear. This is your home too Emma. You can have what ever you want, with in reason that is”. That puts a big smile on my face as more ideas pop into my head. “You know what else would go great in here, my big screen tv with my video games. Maybe a comfortable recliner”. “Emma dear, are you trying to turn our basement into a cave?” “A cave? Hmm that may not be a bad idea babe. An Emma cave could be fun. “An Emma Cave?” “Yes, we could maybe get a refrigerator and maybe put a bar right over there. I could get a few more exercise machines so we’d have our own gym over here”. “Are you sure you haven’t been down here before? That’s an awful lot of planning for someone who’s been in here for 10 minutes”. “Nope. I swear I’ve never been in here. But I always wanted an Emma cave”. “Well then my darling we’ll see what we can do about getting you one”. “Really?” “Yes, Of course my love”. I walk over to her and hug her. “Damn I love you”. “And I love you dear”. Sunday night rolled around and I had to go back to Portland. I hate leaving. I only take a few things back with me. I leave my clothes. No need to take them just to pack them and bring them back. Regina and I are standing next to the door holding each other. “I wish I didn’t have to leave”. “I know dear and soon you won’t have to”. I smile at the thought. “So I’ll see you Friday night right?” “Yes my love”. “I can’t wait. Well I guess I should get going. I love you. I’ll call you when I get home”. “Drive safely my love”. I nod and kiss her again then go and get into my truck. I wave to Regina and head back to Portland.


	21. Chapter 21

Monday morning I’m sitting at my desk working when my captain walks up and says “Swan, my office please”. He has no expression on his face. I get up and follow him in. “Have a seat. So you are leaving us”. It wasn’t a question, but I nod. “That’s very unfortunate. You’ve been such an asset to this entire unit. In the email and your resignation letter you wrote that it was an ‘unforeseen event’. May I ask if everything is ok?” “Oh yes boss. Everything is really great”. “I’m glad to hear that. I was concerned that you or someone close to you was ill or something”. “No, no. Nothing like that. I’ve been in a relationship with a woman in Storybrooke and we recently discovered that we are having a baby, so I want to be there for her and the baby. I don’t want to miss anything”. “Holy crap Swany that’s fantastic. Congratulations. You finally found the one that could get you to settle down”. We both laugh and I nod. “Yes I guess so. Regina is really amazing. I don’t know how she puts up with me”. “Regina?” “Yes Regina. She’s my girlfriend”. “Regina Mills from Storybrooke is your girlfriend? Your dating the mayor?” “Yes. Do you know her?” “I was good friends with her father Henry. We went to college together”. “Wow. Small world”. “It certainly is. Well I’m sorry to see you go Emma, but I’m really happy for you”. “Thanks boss. I appreciate it”. He nods and sends me back to work. Later that night I was FaceTiming with Regina and I told her about my boss being friends with her father. She remembered him well. The next few days were boring. I spent most of the time doing paperwork on my open cases so I can have a new team take them over. On Wednesday my captain called me in his office. When I walked in the Police Commissioner was also in there. “Sergeant Swan you remember Commissioner Davis don’t you?” I shake his hand. “Yes of course. Nice to see you again sir”. “Hello Sergeant. Captain Newell has told me you are leaving. Well I’ll be honest with you, the department is going to miss you. You’ve done some amazing work here. I just wanted to stop by and personally wish you a lot of luck in the future, and if you ever decide to come back you are definitely welcome”. “Sir, Thank you so much. It means a lot that you took time out of your day to come by and say all that”. We shake hands again and he excuses himself and leaves. “Wow, I can’t believe he came to say all that to me”. My captain laughs. “I told you Swany your a great cop and you will be missed”. I feel my eyes getting a little misty. “Well I should get back to work”. “Hang on a second. There is something I’d like to discuss with you. I know you gave your two week notice, but something has come up. If it’s ok with you, the department is willing to release you from that and have your last day be this Friday. It seems the officer who will be filling your spot can start on Monday. You will still be getting all the pay that is due to you as well as all you unused vacation time.” “So you want me out before the end of my two weeks?” “Please don’t feel like we are pushing you out. I know you still have to move and everything. Then you’ll be starting at the sheriffs office soon and this just popped up”. “That actually sounds great. Regina is coming up on Friday to help me pack. It would be great to get everything done this weekend. Thank you”. “No Emma. Thank you for everything you have done here. We will be lost without you. It’s the end of the day, so why don’t we call it a night and go have a drink”. “Yes sir. I’d like that”.


	22. Chapter 22

The captain took me and about ten others for drinks. It was really great to hang out with everyone before I leave. I’ve worked with most of them for about eight years. When I got home I called Regina and told her everything. She’s so happy that I’ll be moving in sooner. I’ve been slowly packing some stuff. I’ve got about six boxes filled up. It’s 6:30 on Thursday night and I hear a knock at my door. I wonder who that is. I open the door “Holy shit”. “Well thats a lovely greeting my dear”. Regina walks in and kisses me. “I’m sorry babe. I’m just surprised. I wasn’t expecting you till tomorrow”. “Well I was able to finish everything up and the meeting I had for tomorrow was postponed so I packed a bag and came to surprise you”. We kiss again. “Well it worked babe. I’m glad you are here”. We cooked dinner together then we did more packing. Now we are just hanging out watching a movie. “So Emma, are you sure you don’t want to take any of your furniture”. “Well I really don’t need it, unless you wanted something”. She shakes her head. “What have you decided to do with it?” “I know of an organization that helps women and their children find apartments to get them away from their abusive partners. They are always looking for donations. So I called them up and they will be here Monday afternoon to get everything. When I told them what I had they couldn’t believe it. They said I was helping out at least five families, maybe more”. “Oh my god Emma, that’s so wonderful”. “Thanks. I bought most it at discount stores and consignment shops so it’s not like I spent a fortune on it”. The next morning when I went to work Regina came with me. It’s my last and she wanted to say hello to Captain Newell. We get off the elevator on the fourth floor and walk into my squad room. “SURPRISE !!!!” Is yelled out and it startled me. “What the hell is this?” “Well Emma this is a going away surprise party for you”. My captain said to me. “Wow. I can’t believe this. Thank you all so much”. Everyone from my unit was there as well as others from the different departments that I’ve worked with. Even my mom and dad were there. “Hello sweetheart. I’m so happy for you”. “Hi dad, hi mom”. I say as they both came over to hug me. “Mom, dad I’d like you to meet my girlfriend Regina Mills. Regina these are my parents David and Mary Margaret Nolan”. They all shake hands and exchange pleasantries. I introduce Regina to some others then we have some coffee and pastries. My captain walks up and gives Regina a hug. “It’s so nice to see you again Regina. It’s been a long time”. “Yes it has Jack. And it’s nice to see too”. An hour later things start winding down as everyone starts to go back to work. “Swan. Can I see you in my office?” I nod and leave Regina with my parents. “I’m not really expecting you to work today so if you want, we can just go over some quick paperwork and you can be on your way”. I nod. I sign a few documents and hand over my firearm. When everything was done we both stand and I pull my badge from my belt and look at it for a moment. I glide my thumb across it then hand it over. “Captain Newell it’s been a pleasure to work for you sir”. I hold out my hand for him to shake but he hugs me instead. “Keep in touch Swany and take good care of Regina and that baby, because if you don’t I know her father would expect me to kick your ass. Got it”. I laugh a bit. “That won’t be a problem I promise”. I walk out of the office and go to Regina and my parents. Regina kisses my cheek. “Everything ok darling?” “Yup. All good. I’m all done here”. My dad says “Emma we are so proud of everything you have accomplished so far in you life”. I smile and say “Ok. Let’s not get all mushy”. My mom says “If you both don’t have plans for this evening, would you like to join us for dinner at our place?” Regina speaks for us. “That’s sounds lovely thank you. We would love to”. “Great see you at six”. My mom says then her and my dad hug us and leave.


	23. Chapter 23

It’s 5 o’clock and Regina and I are getting dressed. “Emma, can you please help me with this zipper?” Regina walks over to me while I’m buttoning my shirt and turns around. I lift the zipper on her dress and let out a sigh. “Emma, are you upset that I accepted to this dinner with your parents? You haven’t really said much since we left your work”. I sigh again and say. “I’m not mad that we are having dinner with my parents. I love them and I know you should get to know them, but I was hoping for some alone time for us. It’s been over a week since we’ve, Well you know, been intimate”. She lets out the biggest laugh I’ve ever heard her laugh. “Gee thanks. I was so going for a joke there”. I walk away and sit on the bed and hang my head down. She walks over and sits next to me. “Oh Emma my love, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make fun. I swear. Baby I’m here all weekend, and after this weekend we don’t have to be apart again. I just agreed to this dinner because I’d like to get to know your parents”. “I know, I don’t know why I feel cranky. I guess I just missed you so much over the last few days I didn’t want to share you”. She kisses me and says. “My love there is nothing to share. I am yours. Always”. We kiss again and finish getting dressed. On our drive over we didn’t talk much, just held hands and listens to the radio. “Emma”. “What’s up babe?” “Have you told your parents I’m pregnant?” I turn down the radio a bit. “Please don’t get upset, but no I haven’t”. She says in a louder voice than I was expecting. “May I ask why not Emma?” I pull into a small strip mall that’s on the way to my parents house and park in a spot. Once my truck is in park I turn to Regina. “Baby. It’s not that I’m afraid or ashamed to tell them. I’m just don’t want to jinx this. I love you so much and I’m so excited that you and I are having a baby, but I will be honest with you, I’m so scared. Before I was adopted by the Nolan’s, I had nothing and no one that cared for me. Now I have you, and I love you so much that it’s scares me, and now we have a baby coming. Regina you have now idea how much much that says to me. In my head that means I’m going to have my own family. You and I will get to give this child all the love and hope and everything else a child needs. All the things I never had or felt growing up. I didn’t tell them because if by some reason our child, god please for bid, doesn’t make it to term, I guess I just don’t want to see the sadness in their eyes for me, like I did when they first got me”. We are both crying now, but I continue. “Gina I want this with you so much. I want you so much”. She kisses me and says. “Thank you for telling me all that Emma. I respect you decision to not tell them yet”. Then she holds me so tight, and we cry a bit more. After a few minutes she starts to move away from me and says. “I think we need to go dear. We are already late”. She said with a cute little laugh. I back out of the parking spot and continue to my parents house. I pull in the driveway of my parents ranch style home. “Emma it’s beautiful”. It’s a blue single story with a big yard. Walking through the front door I say. “Hey, we’re here”. My dad comes walking in from the living room that’s off to our right. “Hey you two, come on in”. He says as he hugs us. “Hi dad. Where’s mom?” “She’s”. “I’m right here honey”. My mom says as she comes over and hugs us. “Dinner is almost ready, would you like something to drink?” My mom asks as we all follow her into the kitchen. My dad says. “Beer for you Emma?” “Sure thanks dad”. “Regina what would you like? We have beer, wine, whiskey, Rum, soda, juice and bottled water”. “Actually water would be lovely. Thank you”. “Coming right up”. “Do you need help with anything Mrs. Nolan?” “Regina please call me Mary Margaret. And no thank you everything is almost done. Emma why don’t you take Regina in the living room while your father and I finish up in here”. “Sure mom”. I take Reginas hand and lead us to the living room. “This is a nice house Emma”. “It is. I really liked living here. I’ll have to show you my old room later”. She smiles at that. Dad pokes his head in “dinners on the table”. We get up and walk to the dinning room table. “Smells great mom”. “Thank you. I made one of your favorites. Yankee pot roast”. We all dig right in and I think it’s delicious. We all exchange small talk, it was mostly Regina and my parents talking asking questions and getting to know each other. It’s nice and it feels comfortable like we’ve done this before. When dinner was over we all helped clean up the table and I helped my mom load the dishwasher. My mom says to all of us “So is everyone ready for our after dinner Irish coffee”. My dad and I both say yes at the same time and we all laugh. My mom then turns to Regina “Oh no thank you, none for me. I’ll just have some more water please”. “Are you sure it’s really good?” “Just water thanks”. My mom nods and starts the coffee. “How about I show you around now?” Regina nods and I take her hand a show her all the rooms including my old one. There are still some posters on the walls and a few teddy bears here and there. I walk over to Regina and hand her one of the bears. “This one is my favorite. I know It’s a simple little bear, but this was on my bed when I first got here and it was actually the only one I ever had that was just mine. I slept with this on my bed every night till the day I got my own place. My mom wanted me to take it with me but I wanted it here. When she asked my why, I told her that I will always consider this my home and I wanted it here in case I ever needed to come back home”. Regina has tears in her eyes as she said “Emma that’s such a lovely story”. She kisses my lips and holds me. “Regina remember what I said earlier about waiting to tell my parents about the baby?” She nods. “Do you think maybe we could tell them anyway?” “We can do whatever you feel is right my love”. I smile and we head back to the living room.


	24. Chapter 24

Regina and I walk in and sit on the couch. I look at her and she gives me a nod. I turn to my parents and start to speak. “Mom, dad there is something we want to tell you. Regina and I found out a few days ago that we are going to have a baby”. My mom jumps up and runs over to me and squeezes me tight and basically yells in my ear, “oh my goodness Emma I can't believe it. I’m so happy for the both of you”. Once she lets me go she dives to Regina and squeezes her the same way. My dad gets up and gives us a gentle hug, good thing because I think my mom almost broke a rib. When my mom finally starts to calm down we all take our seats again and my mom speaks. “Ok I want to know everything. When are we becoming grandparents? Do you know what it is?” “Mom. Relax. We just found out. Regina hasn’t even had her first appointment yet. We just found out Wednesday”. “I’m sorry I’m just so excited. My baby is having a baby”. I shake my head a look at Regina she’s smiling but she has a tear in her eye. I put my arm around her shoulder and ask. “Are you ok baby?” Yes dear. I’m sorry. I was just thinking”. “Thinking what?” “Can I tell you later please?” I kiss her cheek and say “Of Course”. Not to long after, we said our goodbyes and we went back to my apartment. Walking into my bedroom she asked me to help her with the zipper. She has her back to me, I put my hands on the collar of her dress grab the zipper and pull it down to reveal her silky olive skin. I take a step closer and take a deep breath and the scent of her perfume immediately causes my dick to twitch. When I get the zipper all the way down she says thank you and starts to walk away. I stop her by putting my hands on her waist. I pull her back to me so my front is against her back. I start to gently kiss all over her back. “Emma”. She says my name in such a seductive way. “What are you dong dear”. “I’m kissing my girlfriends back”. When I finish speaking I drag my tongue along the pulse point on her neck then suck down on it. I receive an approving moan from Regina. I grab hold of her dress collar again and start to pull it down. Once it falls to the floor I turn Regina around and give her a hungry kiss. I pick her up and carry her over to the bed and lay her down. I crawl on top of her and position myself between her legs and give her another long kiss. “If you don’t want to continue this. I will stop”. “Emma Swan If you stop what you started I will stab you in your sleep. Do you understand me?” I nod and lean in for another kiss. Reginas hands are roaming all over me. She moves them down the front of my body, running them over my breasts and giving a good squeeze. I still have all my clothes on so Reginas hands go to where the buttons are and pulls quickly. The buttons go flying as she tries to get my shirt off me. I lift up onto my knees and take my shirt and sports bra off as Regina undoes my belt and zipper, she pulls down my pants and boxers and my cock springs proudly out for her. I pull down her panties, when they are off I fling them across the room, then I start to rub my fingers through her folds. She’s so wet. “Emma. Now please”. She says breathlessly. I nod and take my dick in my hand and stroke it a few times then run it up and down her core to gather her wetness. “Emma. Now. Stop teasing me”. She says with authority. I slowly push into her I hear a gasp and an “Ahhhh” Coming from Regina. I pull back a bit then push in again. I hear moans coming from her so I continue. I love the feeling of being inside her and the tightness that surrounds me. After a few minutes I can tell she’s almost ready to climax so I rub her clit to push her over the edge and it works. She lets out a loud moan as her back arches off the bed. I slow down my movements a little. When she comes down from her high she says stop so I do. I’m disappointed but I don’t want to hurt her. “Are you ok? We can stop of you need to”. She laughs a bit which I wasn’t expecting. “No my love, I want you on your back now. Time to change positions”. Who am I to say no to that. I slowly pull out then move to lay on my back. “Good girl Emma”. She says as she straddles me. She leans down to kiss me and it’s such a passionate kiss. She sits back up and goes to shift a bit to line me up but I stop her. She looks confused but I want to unhook her bra. She gives a little chuckle and then lines me up and moves down on my dick. “Fuck Regina. So good. Feels so good babe”. She’s starting her up and down movements then she leans down a little so her breasts brush against mine gently with every move, and it’s such an incredible feeling that goes straight to my dick and makes it twitch. She’s got a quick pace going and I can feel it’s not long for me. “Gina. I’m so close baby, very close”. She nods and speeds up. Fuck. So good. I feel her tighten around me. Meaning she’s almost there. A minute later she starts shaking and she starts squirting again. That throws me over my edge and I cum hard. We are both panting heavily as we try to come back down to earth. Regina drops down on my chest and takes deeps breaths. A few minutes later Regina lifts her head, kisses my lips and says. “You made me do it again”. We both laugh. “What can I say babe, we are just good at what we do”. We laugh again and she gently swats my arm. “Idiot”. “Yup. And I’m all yours”. I say as I wrap my arms around her and kiss her head. When we finally start to move we get up and clean up the room and change the sheets. Then we decide to take a shower together and go to bed. We hold each other as we fall asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up the next morning and Regina isn’t in my arms, but I can feel her still laying next to me. I slowly open my eyes and see that she is awake. I also see that she has her T-shirt pulled up exposing her belly and she’s rubbing it. I smile and speak softly. “Good morning sweetheart”. She gives me a shy smile as she lowers her shirt, but I stop her. I lift up a bit a lean over a kiss her belly. I lay back on my side and lean on my elbow. “I love you Emma”. She says as she leans in and kisses me. “I love you Gina. So whats up?” “Nothing my love, I just woke up and was thinking about the baby”. “Is that what you were thinking about last night when we told my parents”. “Well sort of. I was thinking how much I would love to tell my father. He would be so excited”. She says as the tears start to fall. I take hold of her hand. “I’m sorry sweetheart. You’ve told me how close you both were. I’m sure he’d be so happy for you my love”. She give a sad nod. “Regina if you don’t mind me asking, in all the months we’ve been together you’ve never brought up your mom, has she passed away also?” I see her whole body tense up as she moves to sit with her back against the headboard. I mirror her position. “Gina, I’m sorry. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to”. “No. It’s ok Emma. We should talk about it sooner or later”. I nod and wait for her to start. “My mother is, as far as I know still alive. I have not spoken to her in over ten years, and the last time I saw her was at my daddy’s funeral four years ago. Which I was surprised she went at all. She only married my father for his money. She made sure to tell me that I was basically an insurance policy for her, meaning with me around my father wouldn’t leave her. She treated my father and me terribly and she could care less about either of us. I was always off with the nanny or one of the maids. One day when I was fifteen I came home from school just as she was getting in a car with another man. She didn’t say anything just looked at me as they drove away. When I went in the house I saw daddy in his office holding papers in his hand. When I asked him what was going on he handed them to me. They were divorce papers. I came to find out later that she had been having an affair with someone who had more money. I stayed with my father and didn’t see her again till my graduation three years later. Just as she was walking up to me my girlfriend at the time was giving me a kiss and my mother saw it and freaked out. She yelled my name, asked what the hell I was doing. I told her I was gay, and she said “Absolutely not. I will not have a homosexual daughter Regina”. I just laughed at her and said not to worry, she doesn’t have a daughter anymore and walked away. I didn’t see her again till the funeral and haven’t seen her since”. “Shit Gina. I’m so sorry”. I said while holding her in my arms. She shrugged and said “It’s fine Emma. It is what it is. I had my father and that’s all I needed”. She laid her head on my shoulder and I held her for a while. About an hour later we went out to get some breakfast because most of the posts and pans were packed up to be donated. We went to the pancake house a few blocks away. I was surprised when Regina ate just about as much as I did. When she was done eating she pushed her plate away. “That was so delicious. I can’t remember the last time I had a breakfast like that”. I just smile at her. “What?” She says to me. “Nothing I swear. I just love watching you enjoy things the way you do”. “You know it’s strange, I feel since I met you things look so different to me”. “I understand. It’s the same for me. It must be love”. We just smile at each other. I pay the tab and we go back to my apartment. The rest of the weekend was mostly packing stuff I’m taking to Gina’s and packing what’s being donated. Sunday night arrives and it’s time for Regina to go back to Storybrooke. “Are you sure you don’t want me to take a few boxes with me?” “I’m positive. I told you I have a moving truck coming tomorrow to take everything. It’s just easier. That way it’s only one trip and the unload everything where we want it”. “I guess your right”. I pick up her bag and walk her out to her car and put it in the backseat. I kiss her then we wrap our arms around each other. “One more night Gina. That’s it”. She looks up at me. “Yes my love just one more night”. We kiss again and she moves back and I open the door for her. She gets in and buckles her seatbelt. I stick my head in the window for another kiss and tell her to drive safely. “Oh Emma before I go, I left an envelope on the table. It’s a donation to that woman’s organization, could you please give it to them for me?” “Of course sweetheart. Not a problem”. We kiss one more time and she drives away.


	26. Chapter 26

Walking back up to my apartment I see the envelope on the table and smile. Gina is really a wonderful person. She didn’t have to do that. I move around my apartment checking everything out, and pack the last of my stuff. The place I’m donating to will be here tomorrow at 11am to pick everything up and the movers are supposed to be here at 12:30. Everything seems to be done. I just have to wait. Regina called me when she got home and we talked for a bit. It’s the last night in my apartment and I have nothing to do. The tv is pack up, the stereo is packed up, so I went to bed early. I was surprised I slept through the night. I only woke up because I heard my phone chime. I pick it up and see a text from Regina. “Good morning my love. Can’t wait for you to come home today. I’m going into work now dear. I’ll see you at home later”. A huge smile was on my face. I loved how she put home in there twice. “I can’t wait to get home either babe. Don’t work to hard. See you at home”. I look at the time and it’s only 9:30am. So I get out of bed and go freshen up. I get dressed and go out and get some breakfast. I get back about 11:00am. I take a few things out to my truck. A little before 11:30 I hear a knock on the door I open it up and it’s the people here to take my furniture and stuff. There is a woman I talked to on the phone who handles all the pick ups. She has four big guys with her and they start right away. I have my stuff and the donations separated. It takes them almost no time for them to get everything out. Once it’s all done the woman came back into thank me. “You are very welcome. I’m glad I could help. Before you go, my girlfriend also wanted to make a donation”. I say as I hand her the envelope. It’s not sealed so she opens it pulls out a check. The woman looks at me but doesn’t say anything. “Are you ok?” I ask. “Yes I’m sorry. We just don’t usually get donations like this unless it’s from a fundraiser or something”. I look at her confused. I didn’t look to see what Regina left. The woman hands me the check. “Holy shit”. “Yes. My thoughts exactly”. I look at it again to see Regina wrote a check for twenty five thousand dollars. I hand the check back to her. She puts it back in the envelope and says. “Thank you both so much for everything you have done. You have no idea how much this will help”. I see her fighting the tears. I smile and give her a nod. She then turns to take her leave. My girlfriend has the biggest heart of anyone I know. Wow. Not to long after that the movers showed up and got right to work. When they finished I made sure they had the correct address and told them I’d be right behind them. When they left I took one last look around. Everything was empty. I took the keys off the key ring and left them on the counter like the landlord asked. I walk to the door, look at the apartment one last time and walk out closing the door behind me. I get into my truck and head home.


	27. Chapter 27

Pulling into the driveway of my new home, I can see that the moving truck is here. I get out of my truck and open the front door so they can start unloading my stuff. Some boxes go upstairs, some go down to the basement along with my exercise machine. When they are done I sign the papers so they can charge me and I hand them all a tip for a job well done. When they leave, I stand alone in the foyer and think where to start first. I head up to the bedroom to unpack my clothes and some toiletries. I also unpack the few framed photos I have. I take them down to the living room and put the one of me, my mom and dad on the mantle next to a picture of me and Gina. The other two I don’t know where to put so I leave them on the coffee table, maybe Gina can help me with that later. What I’d really like to do is start on my Emma Cave, but I’ll wait for Regina. I want her to enjoy it to. I’m surprised to hear keys in the lock. I look at the time and it just after five. Wow. This day went by fast. I stand in the foyer as Regina walks into the house. I hold my arms out to the side and with a big smile, I say. “Honey I’m home”. Regina laughs and quickly walks up to me and gives me a deep kiss. “Im so happy your home my love”. She gives me another kiss then I help her off with her coat. “So what needs to be done my love?” “Not much really. I finished everything upstairs. I put a picture up on the mantle of me and my parents. I hope that’s ok”. “Of course it is dear. You can put a picture where ever you like”. I smile. “I have two more that I don’t really know where to put, maybe you have an idea”. “Sure. Can I see them?” I nod and we go into the living room and I show her. “Emma. I love this picture”. “Thanks that’s me and my dad from I graduated from the police academy”. Regina thinks a moment then something hits her and a big smile comes on her face. “I have a wonderful idea of where this can go, if you don’t mind”. I shrug as Regina starts to walk away. I follow her into her study. She goes over to an end table that already has a picture on it and puts the one of me and my dad next to it. “What do you think dear?” I walk over and look at them, then I look at Regina and smile. “That is a picture of me and my father at my college graduation. I think the pictures look good together”. “I agree”. I’m holding the last picture in my hand. It’s another one of me and my parents. Regina says. “We could put that up in our bedroom if you like Emma”. I give her a look and she says “Or maybe not”. “I’m sorry Regina. It’s a good idea but I don’t really like family photos in the bedroom”. She gives me a confused look. “I can explain, and basically what it comes down to that the last thing I want to see while we are having sex is my parents staring at me”. She let out a big laugh. “I know it sounds crazy, but picture this, we’re going at it hard and I smack your ass, when all of a sudden you turn your head and see my mom looking at you. Boom the mood is gone”. She’s not laughing so hard anymore, but I start to. “You have a wonderful point my love. How about we put it living room?” “Perfect”. We decided to go out to Granny’s for dinner. Sitting in a booth looking over the menu, Ruby comes over. “Hey guys, hows it going!” I answer first. “It’s going great Ruby, really great”. “Well that’s nice to hear. Can I get you guys something to drink?” Regina asks for an ice water and I get a ginger ale. When Ruby comes back we are holding hands on top of the table. She smiles as she puts the drinks down and she says “You two are so cute together”. We smile and Regina says “Thank you Ruby”. She then takes our order and walks away. “So Emma, have you started on your cave yet?” “No, but I really wanted to”. “Then why didn’t you? Emma I told you this is our home now. I want you to be comfortable sweetheart. You have some ideas for that room, so go with it”. “I know, but I want you to enjoy the room too. It’s not really fair if I make it all me”. “Of course it fair my love, I have my office and the study. You can have your cave for your video games and to watch your sports and whatever else you want”. “I love you so much Regina. How did I get so lucky?” Just then Ruby walked over with our dinner. “Ok, here is the chicken parmigiana for Regina and chicken broccoli fettuccine Alfredo for Emma. And here is some fresh Parmesan cheese if you’d like to sprinkle more on the top, Emma”. Her and Regina laugh. “What? So I like the cheese”. They continue to laugh and Ruby walks away.


	28. Chapter 28

Driving back home after dinner, I turn to Regina and say, “Oh I forgot to tell you, you made that woman cry this afternoon.” She looks confused. “What woman?” “The woman that came to pick up my furniture donation. You should have seen her face when she opened the envelope. I had no idea why she looked like a deer in headlights till she showed me the check. That was really great of you Regina”. “From what you told me it’s a good organization so I wanted to help”. “That was a lot of money. Your amazing Regina”. “My dad was always holding fundraisers for charity. He taught me to help out if I am able to, so I did”. “You have a great heart babe”. I pull in the driveway right next to her car, and I walk around to open Reginas door. “You know Emma, you don’t have to open my door every time”. “I know. But I like to”. I kiss her and we walk hand in hand into our home. A little while later we are sitting on the couch Regina says “Why don’t we go downstairs and see if we can figure out how we should decorate The Emma Cave”. “Really , you wanna go do that?” “Sure. We can write some things down of where everything should go, figure out what kind of furniture to get, and you said you wanted to get a few more exercise machines right?” I nod and she grabs my hand “Lets go”. I follow her to her office and she gets a note pad and a pen. The next few hours flew by as we made plans for the room. Now we are picking out furniture in the internet. We got a nice entertainment center to go right under my wall mounted 70 inch smart tv. She’s even letting my have a bar in there and the one I’m ordering is awesome. It’s made of mahogany wood and it kinda looks like a wooden canopy. It has four posts to it. The back that goes against the wall has shelves for bottles and the front inside part has spots for all the different kind of glasses and mixing cups and utensils, and it comes with four stools. “Gina. Look at this friggin’ thing babe. It’s gonna look so good in the corner once it’s all set up”. She shakes her head and says “You are so cute my love. You are acting just like an over excited child”. “That’s because I am. Excited I mean”. That makes her laugh out loud. We pick out two more exercise machines and call it a night. Regina wouldn’t let me giver her any money for all we ordered. I was a little bothered by that, but she said she wanted to do this as a gift for me and I couldn’t get her to budge. I can’t believe she’s getting me my Emma Cave. Regina looks at the time and says, “Goodness, Emma it’s after midnight. What do say we go up to our bedroom and go to sleep together for the first time in our home”. A tear instantly falls from my eye. Regina puts her hand in my face and brushes it away. “Emma my love what is it?” I shake my head. “Please tell me sweetheart”. “I’m so happy Regina. I can’t even begin to explain how much you mean to me and how much you have brought to my life. Even after I was adopted by the Nolan’s and things started looking up for me, I never ever thought I could be so happy. I always thought because of the way I was born, that’s why no families ever wanted to keep me, so there would be no way a woman want me either”. “Oh Emma. I’m sorry you had to go through everything you did, but my love look at you, you persevered against everything that was put on you. You are so strong my love. You have a wonderful heart. Look what you did for all those families just by donating all your furniture. You could have sold it to thrift shops or an online site, but you did the right thing, and since I’ve met you that’s all you’ve ever done. Believe in yourself Emma. Believe that you deserve happiness”. I nod, but I’m finding it hard to make words. I start to settle down and Regina says again. “Are you ready to go up to our bedroom and fall asleep for the first time in our home Emma?” I mumble out “Yes please”. She takes my hand and leads the way, and for some reason I have the best sleep I think I’ve ever had.


	29. Chapter 29

It’s been three weeks since I moved in, and it’s been great. Last week Regina and I went to her first appointment together. We were able to hear our baby’s heartbeat for the first time. It was an amazing experience. We both had tears in our eyes. The doctor said everything seemed to be going great, and Regina should continue doing what she’s doing and we made our next appointment for four weeks later. Last week I also started my job at the Sheriffs Department and so far I like it. It is nothing like Portland at all. I was always on the go up there, but in Storybrooke there is a lot more down time. I like my patrols. It’s nice to get out and walk the streets, helping people out. Stopping kids from trying to spray paint the hardware stores wall. My biggest case of the week was being able to locate a dog named Pongo twice. I really need to talk to Regina about a leash law for the town. My Emma Cave is Coming along nicely. We got the entertainment center and the tv all hooked up. Our home theatre furniture was delivered and it’s incredible. We got the reclining couch with the cup holders, the love seat and a personal recliner just for me. The two exercise machines where also delivered and set up, so now we have a nice home gym. My bar should be coming in this week. I think Regina loves the cave. We spend a lot of time down there cuddling and watching tv. One night I fell asleep down there and that did not go over well at all. I don’t know if it was the pregnancy hormones that really set her off but she came charging down and pretty much yelled at me. “Emma swan wake up. We did not set this room up as your new bedroom. I suggest if that’s something you want then you go find somewhere else live because I will not have my girlfriend living in the basement like I’m not even here”. Then she turned around and left slamming the door behind her. I was making that up to her for days. It’s now Friday and I’m just waiting for my shift to end so I can head home to Gina. I love our Friday nights together. We always order takeout and watch a movie and just enjoy time by ourselves. I look at the clock and I jump up from my desk and head home. Walking through the front door I toss the keys in the bowl on the table next to the door. I close and lock it. “Gina, I’m home baby”. “In the kitchen dear”. I walk in and she’s sitting at the island on her computer. I walk over and give her a kiss. “Whatcha doing babe?” “Just looking up some recipes that are healthy during pregnancy”. “That’s great babe”. I say and kiss her again. She has really been so smart about everything since she found out she was pregnant. Taking the vitamins and eating and exercising properly. I couldn’t have found a better woman to carry my baby. “So what’s on the menu for tonight Gina?” “I want pizza”. “Sounds great”. We ordered our pizza and changed into something more comfortable then we settled on the couch and tried to find a movie to watch. It took forever but we finally decided on the 80s movie “Look Who’s Talking”. I forgot how funny this was. Regina seemed to like it too. “That was good. Feel like watching another movie?” She shakes her head and takes the remote out of my hand and turns the tv off. “I have other ideas for tonight Emma”. She says as she starts to straddle my waist. “Ok”. She leans in and we kiss passionately. She whisperers in my ear “I want you Emma”. Hearing that sends shivers all over my body and I can feel myself getting hard. She’s kissing all over my neck as I have my hands on her ass and I’m squeezing and massaging it. I hear her releasing moans and whimpers every time I squeeze. I move my hands up and down her back, I put my hands under her shirt and start to lift it up. She helps me by pulling it up over her head and tossing it. I quickly dive in and take her nipple in my mouth and suck. Then I use my tongue to flick it and suck it again. Regina lets out a deep moan and leans her head back. I kiss over to her other breast and give it the same attention. Regina now has started rubbing her core against me and I can feel her heat through our clothes. She lifts my shirt up over my head and lets it fall to the floor and begins to massage my breasts and tease my nipples. “Oh Gina”. She moves her hand down and starts to rub me through my sweatpants. She stands up and pulls her yoga pants down as I lift up and pull my sweatpants down passed my knees. She quickly gets back on me, lines me up and slowly moves down on my lap. Once I’m all in she stays still a moment then looks me in the eyes and starts to move. She’s riding me up and down slowly, enjoying the feeling. She’s got her hands on my shoulders and digs her nails in as she moves faster and faster. I’ve got my hands on her waist moving with her as she starts to slam down on me. She’s letting out loud moans and grunts. She leans against my chest and I grab hold of waist so that she can’t move and I start thrusting into her fast and hard. She yells out “Fuck Emma, yes fuck fuck”. I can’t stop. I just continue harder and faster. She starts scratching the back of my neck as I feel her tighten around me and she cums hard and shakes all over then collapses on me. I cum right after and spill everything I have into her. “Fuck Regina” I breathlessly say. “Hmmm”. Is all I hear. It takes us a few minutes before we can come back to the world again. I look at Gina and her eyes are closed as her head is on my shoulder. I shake her gently. “Gina? Baby you awake?” All she says is “Hmmm”. “Wanna go upstairs baby?” “Hmmm”. Again. I have to chuckle a bit. I start to move her so I can get up and she says no and holds on tighter. So I keep my arms wrapped tight around her and slowly stand up and her legs wrap around my waist and I carry her upstairs koala style. We get in bed and she lets me go long enough to pull the covers over us then she moves so she’s laying half her body on mine and we sleep that way the rest of the night.


	30. Chapter 30

Today is our sixth month anniversary. I really cannot think of my life without Regina. I’ve been shopping around and I think I found the perfect ring. It’s a beautiful Amourette 1.59 carat Princess Cut Engagement Ring, with seven additional princess cut diamonds on each side of the center diamond going around the band. Tonight is our usual Friday night where we order takeout and watch a movie and I want to make it special so I asked if I could leave work early today so I can set things up and Sheriff Hunter has no problem with it. Leaving the station I head over to the florist and get a beautiful dozen of long stem red roses, plus a bag of red rose petals so I can sprinkle them on our bed and put a few in the hot bath I plan on making her for tonight. I really want to spoil her. As soon as I get home I go into the kitchen to find a vase for the roses, then I put them on the coffee table in the living room because that’s were we eat our dinner on Friday nights. I get out two of our nice place mats to put the plates and silverware on them. Then I go upstairs and put the rose petals on the bed. They look great on our white comforter, I made sure to save a few for Reginas bath. Just then I hear her calling me from the foyer. So I head down to greet her. “Welcome home babe. How was your day?” She kisses me and says “It’s been a long day Emma and I’m so happy to be home”. I put my arms around her and hold her tight. “I’m sorry to hear that sweetheart. How about we go upstairs and I run you a nice hot bath with those relaxing oils you like”. She puts her head on my shoulder and nods. I surprise her by picking her up and carrying her upstairs and I hear her let out a laugh. I walk us into the bedroom and she gasps. “Emma what is this?” “This my love is the first of a few surprises I have for our sixth month anniversary, I know we decided nothing big, but I really wanted to treat you special”. “Oh Emma my love, you always treat me special”. She kisses me and I say. “Why don’t you get undressed while I run your bath”. She nods so I set her down on the bed and go into the bathroom to start the water, when it’s halfway filled I add the oils. Once it’s full I shut the water off and put the rose petals on top so they float on the water. I hear Regina speak from behind me “Are you ready for me dear?” My ears perk up because she says those words in such a seductive way. When I turn around she’s standing there naked. Even at five months pregnant she’s so fucking hot. Her perfect breasts have gotten bigger and more delicious looking and I lick my lips. “Emma? I asked if you are ready for me?” I swallow the lump in my throat and I can only nod. I have to close my eyes because I can already feel my dick twitch and this is about Regina not me. I feel a hand caress my cheek and lips that kiss my lips. I didn’t even hear her walk over to me. I stutter out “y y your b bath is ready bbbabe”. She lets out a laugh and kisses me again. “Thank you my love, would you like to join me?” I want to scream out god yes but instead I say “It’s ok Gina. This is for you, to help you relax”. I watch as she slowly steps in and sit into her bath. She starts to pour the water all over her with her hands and I watch as the water runs down her chest and over her nipples and I feel my dick twitch again and I let out a groan, which Regina laughs at. “Emma Swan get your ass in this tub now!” I jump to attention and quickly undress, and get in right behind her. She laid against me as I wrapped my arms around her and I kissed her temple. “Thank you Emma. This is way more relaxing”. “I’m glad you like it babe. How about you sit up a bit and I’ll rub your back”. “Mmm Absolutely”. We got out after an hour of holding each other and rubbing Reginas baby belly. We talked about our baby and to our baby. Regina laughed at me as I told our child “Don’t give your mommy to much trouble or you are gonna have to deal with me”. As we dried each other off we talked about what we wanted to have for dinner. We decided on Chinese because Regina was craving the teriyaki steak on a stick, and to honest so was I. We go down into the kitchen and look at the menu. As Regina calls in our order I go into the living room and light the candles I set up on the coffee table with the roses then I turn down the lights. When Regina walks in she looks around with a smile on her face and a tear in her eyes. “Emma when did you do all this?” “I left work a little early and tried to have everything set for when you got home”. She runs into my arms “Emma. I love you so much”. She says as she gives me kisses all over my face and we both laugh. “Come sit down babe, I wanna give you your gifts now”. She gives me a look and we both sit on the couch. I hand her the first of three small bags. She opens the first and its her favorite perfume. The second bag was two tickets to see Andrea Bocelli in concert in Boston. I made reservations for a weekend getaway. “Emma this is so wonderful, thank you my love”. “Your welcome Gina. I love you and I want to give you everything”. With tears falling she says. “You do Emma, you do”. She kisses me tenderly. “Let’s not get carried away yet babe you still have one more to open”. But before she could open it, the door bell rang. I kissed her and said “I’ll be right back”.


	31. Chapter 31

I pay for our food delivery and go back into the living room. I see Regina looking pale in the face and I get scared and set the bags on the table. “Baby, what’s wrong? Are you in pain? Is it the baby?” She shakes her head and I see she opened the third bag and her hands are trembling. “Baby. If your not ready for this we can wait, or not do it at all. I just want to be with you forever and I wanted you to know that. I’m sorry Regina. Please don’t cry”. She takes her hand and puts it over my mouth to silence me. “Shut up Emma”. So I do, and wait for her next move. She put both hands on my face and pulls me to her and kisses me like it could be our last kiss ever. When we pull away from each other, we pant a bit and Regina smiles and starts to speak. “I love you Emma Swan”. “Oh god Regina I love you so much”. I get down on both my knees and take her hands in mine. “Ms Regina Mills, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you walk into that karaoke bar and steal my seat, then you stole my heart. In the few months we’ve been together we have had to go through a few tough moments, but we’ve always made it out on the side of love. Together we have discovered that we will become parents together, we saw our baby and heard our baby’s heartbeat for the first time together. I feel so much love from you and I want to always give you so much love in return. I can’t wait to see what our future holds, so Ms Regina Mills, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?” Tears are silently falling from her eyes. She nods and says. “Emma. When you came and found me here and told me it was because you ran my license plate I was furious. I thought you were nothing more than some weird stalker and I wondered what I got myself into, but the more we got to know each other, I fell so deeply in love with you. I can’t wait for our baby my love. I can’t wait for our future. Yes my love, there is nothing I want more than to be your wife. Yes Emma, I will marry you.” I instantly rise up up and kiss her with all the love I can put into this kiss. I’m crying so hard now, and when I look at Regina I see she is the same way. I move back a bit. I take the ring out of the box and slide it on her finger, and it looks beautiful on her. I move up to sit next to her on the couch and we just hold each other and cry happy tears. We hold each other for what seems like forever till I hear Regina start to chuckle a little. “What’s up babe?” “Well my love, your baby wants me to pee”. We both laugh together. I grab our bags of food and take her hand, and I walk her to the bathroom then I go heat up our food in the kitchen.


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning I’m being woken up by Regina speaking in my ear. “Emma.....Wake up Emma. Me and our baby want breakfast right now”. I stretch and say “Ok babe”. Then I roll over and try to go back to sleep. Suddenly I feel a smack to my arm and hear Reginas voice, which is a little louder now. “Emma Swan get out of this bed now. Me and our baby are hungry and we want Granny’s”. “Ok babe, you go to Granny’s and I’ll wait for you here”. I feel her get out of bed. “Fine Emma, you go back to sleep, I’ll make sure our baby gets the breakfast it wants”. Crap. I don’t like the sound of that. I get out of bed and walk over to where Regina is at our walk in closet getting dressed. “Regina I’m sorry. I’ll come with you”. I try to put my hand on her shoulder and she swats it way. “Just forget it Emma. I can get my own breakfast. I just thought it would be nice if my new fiancé would have joined me”. “I do want to. I’m sorry. I wasn’t fully awake yet. Please let me come with you?” She thinks for a moment then says “Fine. You can drive me. I’ll decide if I want you sitting with me when we get there”. “Fair enough”. I say and quickly get dressed. We walk over to my truck and I open the door for her and she gets in. Usually she says thank you, but this time I got nothing. I drive us over and park in front of Granny’s and before I could even get out Regina was already out and walking towards the door. I sigh and walk quickly to catch up to her. She walks in first and goes to the back booth, I just stand by the door and wait. Ruby is carrying a tray of food, she delivers it while giving me a strange look. She then walks up to me and asks “Are you not sitting with Regina today?” I shrug and say “I don’t know yet”. She walks away laughing at me. “Thanks Ruby”. I look at Regina and she has a smirk on her face. Ruby goes over to her table, the talk a bit then both look at me. Ruby nods and walks over to me. “Ms Swan. Regina said if you’d like to join her you may”. “Ms Swan, really Ruby?” She laughed and said “She made me say it like that”. Then she walks away. I go over to Reginas booth and sit down slowly. “Thank you Regina”. “Your welcome”. “Look Regina. I am really sorry. It was insensitive of me to not want to be here and have breakfast with you and our unborn child. Please forgive me”. “Thank you Emma. I suppose I can accept your apology”. “Thank you”. Ruby comes over and takes our order, then we discuss what we’d like to do for the weekend. When Ruby comes back she places our food down and sees the ring on Reginas finger. “Oh my god. What is this?” She says lifting Reginas hand. I say. “What does it look like Ruby?” She lets out the biggest squeal. “Oh my god, you guys. It’s so beautiful. Congratulations. Granny come out here, hurry”. She yells into the kitchen. “What is it now Ruby?” She’s still holding Reginas hand and shows it to Granny. “Well, would you look at that. Congratulations to the both of you”. We both say “Thank you Granny”. “Oh, I have to call Belle”. Ruby says as she runs into the kitchen. “Well I’ll let you eat your breakfast before it gets cold, congratulations again”. We smile and start to eat. Ruby hasn’t stopped smiling at us since she found out, but at least she let us eat. As soon as we finished eating Belle came walking in and came right over to us. “Ok. Come on let me see it”. We laugh and Regina hold her left hand out. “Oh it gorgeous. Emma where did you find something like this?” I chuckle and say “I had to do al lot of shopping around”. “I bet you did. It looks so beautiful on you Regina”. “Thank you Belle. Please sit down”. Her and Ruby have really become our closest friends. We are even considering them to be god parents of our baby. The three of us are talking about the wedding, Well it’s mostly Regina and Belle but I’m paying attention. Ruby comes over and sits next to me. “So what are we talking about”. “The wedding”. Ruby lights up at that. “I can’t wait. Emma I’m gonna throw you the best bachelorette party ever”. “Ruby”. Belle says in a stern voice and we all laugh. “No, it’s ok. Give her the party of a lifetime. Get your cheap looking strippers, and then Ruby you can help Emma find a new home”. Regina says with an evil smile on her face. “I hold her hand and say “Relax Gina. The idea of a perfect party for me is a few drinks in my cave babe, and by the way you never need to worry about me. I love you too much to ever hurt you like that”. She gives a sweet smile as Ruby says “Oh come on you two. Emma we need a huge bash”. “No Ruby, what I need is Regina”. “You two are sickeningly too sweet. I have to get back to work”. We all laugh as she walks away. Belle says “I’m sorry guys, I’ll get her to chill out on the big bash”. Regina and I both say “Thanks Belle”. I look at Regina and say “Hey babe, you ready to go. I would love a nap”. “Oh Emma really? I was hoping we could do more shopping for the baby and the nursery”. Belle chimes in and says. “Well Regina, If Emma wants a nap, I wouldn’t mind taking you out shopping. Ruby’s working all afternoon anyway”. “Really? That would be wonderful. I’d like that. And later we can all have dinner at our house”. “Excellent. Let’s start shopping then”. Belle gets up to go find Ruby, and Regina gets up so I follow her. She kisses me and says. “I love you dear. I’ll see you at home later”. “Regina are you sure you don’t want me to come along?” She kisses me again and says. “No Emma it’s fine. I wouldn’t mind spending the afternoon with Belle shopping”. “Ok babe, as long as you are ok with me going home”. “Of course my love”. She give me a tender kiss then says “Now pay the tab dear”. And her and Belle leave Granny’s and I’m left standing there shaking my head.


	33. Chapter 33

I can’t believe how fast time can really fly by. Regina is nine months pregnant now and is due any day. I think we have everything all ready. We decided on a Disney theme for the nursery. We’ve got all different characters on every wall. I made sure that all my favorites were up there. Dumbo, Stitch, and Eeyore all have the biggest spaces on the wall. We also have a beautiful bookcase all full of fairytales and a rocking chair, where we plan on reading to our son. We finally found out that we are having a boy at an ultrasound appointment two months ago. We tried to find out before, but he wasn’t in the position for the doctor to be able to tell. Tonight Regina was really tired so we went to bed early but I couldn’t sleep so I went down to my cave to play some video games. About two hours later my phone rings and it’s Regina. “What’s up babe?” “Emma where are you?” Her voice sounds nervous. “I’m downstairs sweetheart, what’s wrong?” “Emma I don’t feel right. I think something is wrong”. The game controller drops from my hands and I run as fast as I can up two frights of stairs and into our bedroom. I go right to Reginas side. “Baby tell me what you are feeling”. “I woke up feeling some pains and I was all wet. I think my water broke”. “Ok. Do you think what you are feeling is labor”. Regina starts crying. “I don’t know Emma. This feels like nothing the doctor described or anything we read about. This just doesn’t feel right Emma. I’m scared”. I put my arms around her and rub her back. “It’s ok sweetheart. Let me call the doctor”. She nods and I call immediately. While I’m on the phone, Regina tries to get up so I help her. When she walks away from the bed I see red spots that look like blood. “Oh god”. I say and she turns around. “Emma please say that’s not blood”. I’m still on the phone with the doctor and she says it’s sometimes normal to spot when your water brakes. I tell that to Regina and we both relax just a little. I hang up my call and say. “She wants us to go over the emergency room now and she will meet us there”. Regina nods and I help her get changed and we leave right away. When we get there they put Regina in a wheelchair and rush us right in back. They get her into a gown and on the bed and start hooking her up to all different monitors that are making all kinds of different sounds. I’m just standing over in the corner of the room because they asked me to step back so they could get everything going. I’m scared to death and when I look at Regina I can tell she’s feeling the same. Since we left the house the pain has gotten a lot worse for Regina. I’m finally able to hold her hand and the doctor comes in and quickly gets to work on looking at the monitors and checking vitals. They are having trouble finding the baby’s heartbeat so she gets the ultrasound going, and if there is anything you never want to hear from you doctor it’s this. “Shit. Call the OR now. We’ve got to get this baby out”. Regina grips my hand tighter. I say “Doc. What’s happening please tell us”. “The cord seems to be wrapped around the baby’s neck and his and Reginas pressure are dropping. If I don’t get them into the OR now we could lose them both”. The nurses start unplugging the equipment and start rolling the bed out the door and down the hallway. I’m holding on to Reginas hand the whole time. We get onto the elevator and get off on the surgical floor. “Emma I’m sorry but you will have to wait out here”. “Like hell I will”. Regina pulls on my hand and says “Everything will be ok my love”. She pulls me to her and gives me a kiss and we both say I love you and then they take her through the doors. “Emma. I promise we will do everything possible for Regina and your son”. The doctor said to me than walked away.


	34. Chapter 34

I can only stand there and cry. I feel like I’m losing my whole world. A nurse comes over to me “Ms Swan is there anything I can get for you, anyone I can call?” “I’m sorry what?” She repeats herself and I shake my head. She leads me over to a waiting room and I sit down. She hands me a bottle of water and leaves. I pull out my phone and dial Ruby’s number. “Emma what’s going on it’s two in the morning?” I can’t say anything and I just cry. “Emma what’s wrong. Are you crying?” “Ruby?” “Yes Emma, me and Belle are here. What going on?” “It’s Regina. They just took her into surgery”. I cry out. “Oh No Emma. We will be right over”. She hangs up and I sit and wait. A nurse bring Ruby and Belle in and they come over and hug me. Belle speaks first. “Emma tell us what happened?” I tell them everything and the tears fall from their eyes. They both comfort me while we wait. Over an hour goes by and I can’t take it anymore and I stand up abruptly. “What the fuck is going on in there. Why hasn’t anyone told me anything”. I walk out into the hall and speak in a loud voice. “Why won’t anyone tell me what the fuck is happening. Please”. A nurse comes quickly over to me. “Ms Swan. I’m sorry. I don’t have any new information. Please try to calm down”. “Calm down. How the hell can I calm down. I don’t know if my son or my fiancé are even still alive”. Just then Ruby and Belle come to me and wrap their arms around me. Belle says “Emma please take a breath. You know they will be ok. I know you are scared but hold it together for them ok”. I just hang my head down and they walk me back to the waiting room. A few minutes later Ruby asks “Emma have you called your parents?” I shake my head no. “Why not, I bet they’d want to be here for you?” I shrug. Belle asks “Would you like me to call them for you?” I nod and hand her my phone. A few minutes later the doctor finally came in. I jump up. “Are they ok”. “As I told you earlier the cord was wrapped around your sons neck, we were able to get him out and the cord off him before we lost a heartbeat. It did take about a minute before we could get him to take a breath on his own but he finally did. We are running tests to make sure there was no damage done from the lack of oxygen from the cord being around his neck. He’s currently in the NICU”. “So my son, he’s going to be ok?” “As far as we can tell right now Yes, he should be fine”. “Thank god. How about Regina, how is she?” “Regina had a more difficult time. She lost a lot of blood from a condition called Postpartum Hemorrhage. As a result it caused a severe drop in her blood pressure which sent her body into shock from not getting enough blood. We were able to stop the the bleeding and are still pumping blood into her. Which she seems to be responding to and her blood pressure has been continuing to come up. I need you to know that this could be very serious if she doesn’t continue to respond to these treatments. If the bleeding does happen to start again we may have to perform a hysterectomy, that may be the only way to get the bleeding to stop. I’m sorry”. I can’t say anything. “Emma do you understand everything I just said?” I nod. I start to speak slowly. “You did say she was responding to the treatment right?” “Yes, and that is a good sign”. I nod again. “Can I see them. Who do I even go see first. I’m sorry I feel like my head is spinning right now”. Ruby says “Here Emma sit down” and she leads me back to a seat. The doctor sits next me and says “Regina is still in post op, and will most likely be there another hour or so depending on her continuing to respond to treatment. Let me go call up to the NICU and check on your son and have someone come down to bring you to him. Ok?” “Yes. Thank you”. When the doctor leaves I sit back and let out a deep breath and say “What the fuck. This is so not how this day was supposed to go. It should have been me hold onto Regina as she pushed out the baby, the we hear him cry for the first time. I wanted to count all his little fingers and toes and kiss his forehead”. I start to cry again and cover my face. Belle and Ruby both do what they can to comfort me. Just then my parents come running in. “Emma” they both say. I stand up and they both hold me. After a few minutes we all sit and Ruby and Belle help me explain everything that the doctor told us. A little while later a nurse comes in asking for me. “Ms Swan are you ready to meet your son?” “Yes please”. I tell everyone I’ll be right back and follow the nurse.


	35. Chapter 35

I was brought into a room and asked to wash my hands throughly and given scrubs to put on. She puts a hospital bracelet on my wrist then scans it. “This is how you will be able to get in here”. She says to me. And I nod. She pushes a button on the wall and we hear a buzzing sound and we walk through the door. She leads me over to an incubator with a small baby inside. The name tag on the inside says “Baby boy Swan-Mills”. I have a small smile on my face. I ask the nurse, “This is my son?” “Yes it is. Would you like to hold him?” “I don’t know. Can I ? I don’t want to hurt him”. “No. Everything is fine. He’s not hooked up to any wires and you won’t hurt him. Why don’t you sit down right here and I’ll get him”. She points to a seat right next to me and I sit. She opens the top of the incubator and reaches in and picks him up and walks over to me and gently placed him in my arms. I stare at his face and he looks perfect. He’s got dark hair just like Gina, and a cute little button nose. I lift my hand to run my fingers over his head, but I stop to ask first “Can I touch him?” “Of course”. So I do and it’s so soft. Then I kiss his forehead. “Welcome to the world little man. We’ve been waiting for you. You really had your mommy and me scared for a while kid”. Just then he starts to stretch and makes cute little grunting sounds. I quietly start to cry. The nurse asks “Are you ok Ms Swan?” “Yes. Thank you. It’s just been an emotional night. I almost lost him and his mother, but here I am holding my son in my arms”. Just as I finished speaking a doctor walked over. “Hello Ms Swan I am Dr. Abby Lockhart. I’m the head of the NICU. I wanted to give you an update on how your son is”. “Hello. Nice to meet you”. I say. “We just got all the results back on the tests that were run on your son and I’m happy to say everything came out perfect. Your son is just fine. We still would like to keep him here for a few days just to monitor him”. I nod as I cry again. “Thank you so much. Thank you, thanks to all of you”. “Your welcome. I’ll let have some time with you son. I’ll check in it a little while”. I nod and the doctor walks away. The nurse also gave us some privacy. I held him so close and kissed his head. When he started to get fussy I got nervous. The nurse came over “it’s ok Ms Swan. He’s probably just hungry”. I breathe a sigh of relief. “Would you like to try feeding him?” “I don’t know, I don’t want to do it wrong and make him sick or something”. “It’s ok, I’ll be here to help you the whole time”. “Ok. I’ll try”. She instructs me on how to hold him, then she gives me a small bottle and I begin to feed him. He takes it easily. After he’s eaten about half the bottle she tells me it’s time to burp him. She shows me how and he let a good one out. I laugh and say “that’s my boy”. I give him the rest of the bottle then burp him again. The nurse takes him from me so she can change him. “Do you think it’ll be ok if I leave for a little bit? I’d like to check on my fiancé” “Of course. You can come back when ever you like”. “Thank you”. I give him a gentle kiss on his head an go back downstairs to see Regina.


	36. Chapter 36

I step out of the elevator and start walking down the hallway. I see Belle and Ruby crying and holding each other. I panic and run over. “What happened. Is Gina ok?” Ruby speaks first. “We were in her room and this machine started going off and making a load noise and all the nurses and doctors ran in”. “Oh my god no. Ruby please tell me she’s ok”. “Yes she’s ok Emma. The doctor said one of her leads came off that was monitoring her heart and that was making all the noise. It was just so scary. We just needed a minute”. I hugged them both “Thank you both for being here for us. I don’t know what I’d do right now”. Belle asks “Hows the baby Emma?” “He’s doing great the doctor said he’s going to be fine”. Just then Regina’s doctor walks over. “Hello Emma. I heard you saw your little boy. Congratulations”. “Thank you. How is Regina?” I was just about to check up on her. Would you like to join me?” I nod and we all follow her in. I see my parents sitting at her bedside and that makes me smile. The doctor checks Reginas chart and looks at the monitor history. “Ok. Well all this looks really good. Her stats are continuing to come up, there has been no more bleeding which is very good. If this continues I see no reason why she shouldn’t make a full recovery”. “Thank you so much doctor”. She nods and leaves the room. My parents got up and come over and hugged my. “Emma that was so wonderful to hear. How’s the baby doing?” “He’s doing great mom. The doctor said he is going to be fine”. “Thats great Emma. Why don’t we all give you some time alone with Regina”. I nod as they all step out. I go over and sit in the chair next to her bed. I take her hand and bring it up to my lips and kiss it. “Oh baby. Please wake up soon. I need to see your beautiful brown eyes. Our little boy is here and I think he looks like you. He has your dark hair”. I stop speaking and just look at her and say a little prayer. A little while later I start to feel Regina squeeze my hand gently and I look up at her face. Her eyes are starting to flutter open. She looks around till her eyes land on me. She tries to talk but nothing comes out. I push the button to call the nurse. “It’s ok baby. Don’t try to speak. The doctor said you are going to be ok”. A tear falls from her eyes and she tries to say the word baby. “He’s ok sweetheart. They checked him all out and said he was going to fine”. She nods and cries more and I lean in and hug her. The nurse comes in and says “Look who’s awake. Let me page your doctor to let her know so she can check you out”. A few minutes later the doctor comes in and asks Regina how she feels. She just shrugs. The doctor checks her vitals again and also examined her vaginal area. “Well like I said before, you seem to be starting the healing process nicely. You had us scared there Regina, but you should be just fine”. “Thank you”. Regina says in a dry raspy voice. The nurse brought in some ice chips for her to help with the dry throat. “Do you think you are up for some visitors sweetheart? Ruby, Belle and my parents have been here all night. I’m sure they’d love to see that you are awake”. She nods and I kiss her lips and go get them. They all come in and we talk for a bit before everyone leaves to let Regina get some rest. I gave my parents my house keys so they can stay there instead of the B&B. When Regina drifts off to sleep and I just sit by her side and hold her hand. The nurse comes in to check on Regina and change her IV, so I ask if there is a way I can call and check on my son. Once she’s done she shows me the the phone and dials an extension she speaks to someone then hands the phone to me, and writes the extension down on the paper near the phone. They tell me he’s fine and that he’s sleeping. I walk back over to Regina and slowly lay down next to her. I kiss her temple and say “Thank you for not leaving. I love you so much. Then I gently wrap my arm around her and fall asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

It’s been three days and Regina is finally moved out of the ICU and into a regular room. This means she will be able to hold our son. Once she is settled into her room we hear a knock on the door and a nurse brings in our son in his little hospital crib. Besides pictures this is the first time she’s seen him. She smiles and starts to cry. The nurse says “I’ll leave you alone to spend sometime with your son”. When she leaves I walk over and pick him up. “Hey there kid. It’s time to meet mommy”. I put him in Reginas arms and she can’t say anything just yet. She’s just looking at him. She holds him so close, kisses his head and puts her cheek against it. “Emma he’s perfect”. “He sure is babe, and also needs a name”. She chuckles a bit. “Ok my love. We did narrow it down to a few. So I think it was Nicholas, Jacob, and Joshua”. “I still like those names babe, but I’ve been thinking of one other we haven’t talked about”. “And what is that dear?” “I was kinda was liking the name Henry”. “Oh Emma, are you serious?” “Ya babe. I know how much your dad meant to you, and I think it’s a great name for our son”. “So are we naming our son Henry?” I nod and say. “I like it if you do babe”. She looks at our son and says. “Hello Henry I’m you mommy and this hot blonde is your mama”. I laugh and lean in and kiss her then I kiss Henry’s head. I’m loving this moment with just the three of us. After a while Henry starts to get fussy so I press the button to call the nurse. When she comes in she asks if we’d like to try breastfeeding or if she should take him back up to the NICU to feed him. Regina decides she wants to try to breast feed him. I move out of the way and the nurse helps her with Henry. It took a few tries but he ended up taking hold of her nipple and started feeding. It really was a beautiful moment. I feel so blessed right now, my soon to be wife is holding our son and I just look on in amazement. I cry, I’m so in love with both of them. The three of us spent a wonderful afternoon together. We received some flowers and gifts from family and friends congratulating us and wishing us well. Regina and I are laying in the hospital bed and she’s hold Henry when we hear a knock at the door and my parents come in. This is also their first time seeing Henry because he’s still being kept in the NICU. I stand up and hug them. My mom is so excited. “Oh David, look at our grandson. He’s so beautiful”. Regina smiles and asks “Would you like to hold him?” “Oh yes please, I would like that very much”. My mom takes him in her arms and kisses his head and my dad walks over and does the same thing. I sit back on the bed next to Regina and we both smile as we look at my parents fawning over our son. My mom asks “So have you decided on a name yet?” I speak up and say “yes we have. Mom, dad I’d like you to meet Henry David Swan-Mills”. “Oh I love it”. My mom said. My dad seems to be a little choked up. I stand up and walk over to my dad. “Is that ok with you dad?” He nods as a tear rolls down his face. I give him a tight hug and whisper to him. “Thank you for everything you have done for me. I love you dad”. He holds me and now everyone in the room is crying including Henry. I wipe my eyes and take him from my mom and give him to Regina so she can feed him. I lay a baby blanket over them for some privacy. After he eats the nurse comes in to take him back to the nursery. A little while later my mom says “Ok. I think we are gonna head back to the house now. Emma honey I brought those clothes you asked me for”. “Thanks mom”. “Emma my love, why don’t you go home with your parents”. “No Gina. I want to be here with you”. “And you have my love. You’ve been by mine and Henry’s side for everything and I thank you for that, but I can see how tired you are Emma. For the last three days you’ve barely had any rest, not to mention a good nights sleep. I’m going to be here for a few more days, so please go home and get some sleep my love”. “She’s right Emma. You should get some rest now before they both come home”. “But I want to be here I with Regina and our son”. Regina takes my hand and says. “We will be right here and you can come back first thing in the morning. Ok my love?” I sigh and puff out my lip. “Oh don’t pout my love. Give me a kiss now and get going”. I sigh again and say “Fine I’ll go, but I don’t like it”. She chuckles and I kiss her and my parents practically have to push me out the door. We stop in Granny’s quickly to get some food to take home for dinner. Everyone in there hugs me or shakes my hand to congratulate me. Granny brings out our bags, and there is like five of them. I ask “Granny what is all this, we just ordered three dinners?” “I threw in a few extra pastries for breakfast, including two bear claws just for you. She gives me a hug and we go home and eat. Watching tv with my parents I look at the time and it’s only 9 o’clock but I’m so beat. I tell them I’m going to take a shower and go to bed. They both hug and kiss me and I head upstairs. When I get in bed, I’m alone and I don’t like it. I really want to go be with Regina but they are right I do need some sleep or I’ll be no good for them. I shut the lights off and somehow I fall asleep right away.


	38. Chapter 38

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I forgot how depressing that is. Thank god I have Regina. I must have been exhausted because I slept throughout the night. I stretch and sit up against the headboard. I look over at the clock. “Holy shit”. I can’t believe it’s almost noon. I knew I should have set an alarm to wake up at like 7am. Shit. I grab my phone and see two texts from Regina. Fuck. I feel like shit. I knew I never should have left the hospital. I open the texts. The first one is from 9:15am “Good morning my love. I hope you slept well. You needed it. Maybe if it’s not to much trouble you can bring me some lunch from Granny’s. The food here is awful. Love you”.   
Second was at 10:47am “Are you still sleeping dear? You must have been more tired than I realized. I’ll see you later my love xoxo”.   
I love her, but I feel like an ass. I call her immediately. She picks up on the third ring. “Hello?” “Hey, Gina. I’m sorry I’m not there by now. I forgot to set an alarm to wake up early”. “It’s ok Emma. I’m sure you very much need the rest”. “Ya I guess. I still feel bad”. “Emma there is no need to feel bad. You are always my rock, it’s ok”. “Thank you babe. I just saw your text about lunch, what would you like?” “It’s ok I’m all set now. Your mom brought me something from Granny’s”. “She did?” “Yes. When I didn’t hear back from you I sent her a text to check on you and she said you were snoring up a storm”. She says laughing. “Hey, hey I don’t snore”. “Oh Emma, I love you so much, but baby you do snore”. I can hear my mom also laughing in the background. “Alright stop it the both of you. So it seems you are ok for now. I’m gonna take a quick shower and I’ll be over. Do you want me to bring you anything?” “Just you my sweetheart”. “You got it baby. I’ll see you soon”. Once I’m showered and dressed, I go downstairs and find my dad in the kitchen reheating his leftovers from last night. “Hey dad. What’s up”. “Good afternoon Em. Did you sleep well?” “Ya, like a rock”. He laughs and asks “You going over to the hospital?” “Yes. But I’m having Granny’s bear claws first”. “That’s my girl”. He laughs out. I pour myself a frosty mug full of milk and when the microwave is free I heat up the bear claws. After we eat, I drive my dad and I over to the hospital. We walk into Reginas room and I see her feeding Henry. My heart skips a beat. I feel myself falling deeper in love with her at this moment. My dad tabs me on the shoulder “Emma are you going to actually go in the room or are we just going to stand in the doorway the whole time?” He laughs. “Sorry dad”. I walk in and kiss Regina and kiss Henry in his head. The five of us spent some great family time together. Reginas doctor came in and and gave us an update. “Regina, it’s only been a few days but you are healing very well. I would like you to spend a few more days here, just as a precaution. Then you can most likely go home by Monday”. I’m so excited I speak without thinking. “Shit. That’s great. It’s Thursday now babe, so just a few more days”. They all laugh at my enthusiasm. “What? I want my family home”. I smile and look at Regina and say “Our Family”. She gives me a blurry eyed nod.


	39. Chapter 39

It’s finally Monday. The day when Regina and Henry are released from the hospital and I can bring them home. My mom and dad left yesterday to go back home to Portland. It was really a great help to have them both here. They helped me make sure the the house is already for the baby and also Regina. Now we are just waiting for the doctor to come in and sign the release forms and we can go. Henry has already been signed out and is sleeping in his car seat. Reginas doctor comes in and goes over all the precautions and what to look for over the next few weeks. Then she says “I strongly recommend you abstain from intercourse for at least six weeks. Its very important that you are healed properly in that area otherwise it could be very painful”. Regina and I both nod in understanding. After that a nurse comes in with a wheelchair and we are free to leave. My truck is waiting right outside the doors. I snap Henry into the car seat base, while the nurse helps Regina get in the front seat. Once we are all set, I thank the nurse for everything and I drive my family home for the first time. After pulling in the driveway I quickly get out and rush over to help Regina out and I throw her bag over my shoulder then I go get Henry’s car seat. We walk into the house and go straight into the living room. I put the car seat on the coffee table and help Regina slowly sit down on the couch. She’s still in some pain but that’s to be expected. The doctor said it will subside soon. I sit next to her and asks if she needs anything. “No thank you dear. I’m just happy to be home. I can’t wait to sleep in our own bed”. “I’m happy you are home too. I’m happy you both are home”. I say looking between her and our sleeping son. “Emma could you get him for me please. I miss holding him”. “Sure babe”. I unhook the restraints and gently lift him out and into Reginas arms. He stretches and lets out cute little grunts. I wrap my arms around her and hold them both close to me. Regina lays her head on my shoulder and soon she falls asleep. I’m just sitting here loving this. I must have drifted off at some point because now I being woken up by little whimpers from Henry. Regina also wakes up and says “He must be hungry”. I take him while she opens her shirt and I hand him back and she starts to feed him. She looks at me and says “Are you hungry to sweetheart?” I giggle a bit and say “Why, what are you offering?” She swats my hand and laughs as she says “Don’t start that now Emma the doctor said six weeks”. I hang my head low. “Yea I heard her, I can just imagine how many cold showers I’ll be taking”. We both laugh at that. “You didn’t answer my question, have you eaten today dear?” Ya I had a muffin and some cereal before I went to pick you up. Plus last night Granny, Ruby and Belle brought over a bunch of food, so we should be set for a few days. We’ve got lasagna, my favorite chicken broccoli Alfredo, we also have chicken cacciatore with rice on the side, plus breakfast pastries”. “Wow. They did all that for us?” She says as a few tears fall. “They sure did babe. They said they didn’t want us having to worry about cooking. We just have to heat it when we want it”. “That’s amazing Emma. We have wonderful friends”. I kiss her forehead and say “Yes we do sweetheart”.


	40. Chapter 40

Over the next few months everything had been going great. We settled into a nice routine. Henry is six months old today and we are taking him in for his check up. The nurse calls us back and Henry gets weighed and he’s 17.8 pounds. Which is great we were told. He’s also 26.6 inches long, also great. The nurse leaves and we wait a few minutes for the doctor to come in, so I’m holding him while Regina plays peak a boo with him. His laugh is so adorable that you can’t help but laugh along. We are so lucky to have such a happy baby. Dr. Felch walks in and smiles at us playing with our son. “Hello mommies hello Henry. Welcome back”. I stand up and sit Henry down on the exam table and keep my hands on him, he’s still a little wobbly sitting on his own. “I see here in the chart that you sir are just the right weight and height. That’s very good Henry”. The doctor says and Henry smiles. He starts to examine his eyes, ears and reflexes and says that all seems normal. “Now it’s time for some shots. I’m sorry you are not going to like this Henry”. There was a knock on the door and the nurse came in with three needles on a tray. My eyes go wide. “He’s getting three?” “Yes”. The doctor says like it’s nothing. Regina and I try to make Henry focus on us during the shots but it was no use. The last one really did him in and he let out the biggest cry I’ve ever heard from him. I pick him up immediately and try to comfort him. I swear if I wasn’t holding him I would have punched the shit out of that doctor. All he has to say is “Sorry Henry. I’ll see you at your next appointment”. Then he leaves. “Like hell you will. I’m not bringing my son back to that psycho Regina. Not after what he just did you him”. “Emma he only give him the shots he needs”. “Ya but look at him, he’s crying babe”. “Yes dear but we knew this wasn’t going to pleasant. Shots hurt sometimes even for adults”. “I don’t care. I’m not bringing him back here”. “Emma, Dr. Felch is the best pediatrician in Storybrooke”. “Good for him. I still don’t care”. “Darling can we please talk about this later? Id like to leave here soon”. “Fine but we are not done”. We put everything back in his diaper bag and we leave. On the way out the nurse asked if we’d like to make his next appointment and I quickly said no. Regina slapped my arm and said she’d call them back. Later when Regina comes back downstairs after putting Henry to bed she joins me on the couch. I’m on my phone searching for pediatricians. “Here is a good one here babe, she’s only 15 miles away and has lots of good comments on yelp”. “What is it my love?” “The new doctor for Henry”. “Emma are you seriously looking for a doctor for our son on yelp?” “What’s wrong with that?” “Emma. We have the best pediatrician around. He went to Harvard Emma, Harvard. And you want to take our son to someone you found on an app that you can order a pizza from. Over my dead body Emma”. “I don’t like him Regina”. “Thats because Henry cried getting his shots. He will be getting more shots in the future, are you going to change is doctor every time?” “If I have to”. “Emma can we please let this go for now. Can we just wait and see how Henry is in the morning and if he has big bruises from the shots we can talk about finding another doctor together ok”. “Fine. I’ll see how he is tomorrow”. She kisses me. “Thank you dear, because there is something else I wanted to discuss with you”. “What’s that babe?” “Our wedding”.


	41. Chapter 41

“You want to talk about our wedding?” I ask. “Yes I would. I was hoping that maybe we could pick a date, maybe make some arrangements”. “Ok. So when do we want to do this? It’s June now, we could still pull of a summer wedding, unless you want it for next year”. “I was thinking about maybe a fall wedding, maybe outside if the weather is still nice. I think it would be lovely to have all the beautiful colors of the trees around us”. The smile on her face is amazing as she talks about this. “That sounds wonderful babe”. I google the best time for foliage in Maine, and show Regina it says mid October, and the weather is usually pretty mild then as well. We decided we were going to try for October 13th. “Emma. Thank you. I love you so much. I can’t wait to marry you”. She quickly straddles me, grabs my face and pulls it to hers. It feels like a desperate and hungry kiss and I wrap my arms around her and pull her body closer to mine. She moans into my mouth as I moved my hands down and squeezed her ass. We break from the kiss and she put her forehead on mine as we both breathe heavy. “Emma, lets go upstairs dear”. I give her ass a quick smack and say let’s go. We get up to our bedroom and start to get undressed while we are kissing and touching each other. When we are finally naked, we slowly walk over to the bed and Regina lays down and I move right over her. We are still kissing and groping each other when Regina whispers in my ear “I need to feel you inside me so bad Emma. Please”. I kiss her again and then we both hear Henry crying from the baby monitor. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me”. “I’m sorry Emma. Let me go check on him, I’ll try to get him back to sleep”. She puts on her robe and starts to walk out “Tell him he’s grounded till he’s five”. She laughs and leaves the room. I can hear them through the monitor. “What’s wrong my love? Your diaper is still dry, are you a little hungry?” She must be breastfeeding him. “That’s mommy’s good boy”. She starts to hum a song to him, and it’s a very calming sound. A few minutes later I hear Regina say. “Good night my prince. Sweet dreams”. Then I hear her give him a kiss. I pretend to be asleep when she comes back. “Ok he should be all set for a while. I hope you didn’t finish without me”. She shakes my shoulder. “Oh come on Emma. Seriously?” I start laughing and she smacks my arm. “That wasn’t funny Emma. I so fucking horny over here”. “Oh baby, already starting with the dirty talk. Get over here”. She lays down and I retake my position over her. We start kissing and touching again. “Emma please?” I grab hold of myself and slowly push inside of her. She tilts her head back and lets out a moan. I lean in to kiss her as I’m sliding in and out of her. We break from the kiss and she puts her arms around my back and pulls me close to her. “Harder Emma. I need to cum, soon. Fuck baby I need it”. I speed up and move my hand between us and start rubbing her clit in quick circles. She starts to dig her nails into my back and I thrust harder into her. “Almost Emma. Fuck yes baby”. She drags her nails down my back to the top of my ass. I can feel myself almost ready to pop and that’s when Regina reaches her climax, feeling her tighten around me sends me over the top and I cum hard inside her. She reaches down and grabs my ass and holds me so close and hard against her that I can barely move. I feel my dick still twitching and she’s loving the feeling of me still being inside her. “Emma that was so good my love. So fucking good”. I kiss her and say “Babe that felt so good, that if I wasn’t afraid you’d smack me in the head I’d ask for a high five”. We both laugh and I slowly start to move out and off of her. We are both panting and laying on our backs. After a few minutes Regina moves closer to me and lays her head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead. “I love you Regina”. “And I love you Emma”. She lifts her hand up and her palm is facing me. “What’s that babe?” “High five Emma”. We laugh and I high five her. I check to make sure the baby monitor is still on and we both fall asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

I wake up to an empty bed, which I don’t like but I at least I know Regina is close by, so it’s ok. I must have not heard Henry wake up. I roll out of bed, put on some clothes then go downstairs. I go into the kitchen and see Regina sitting at the island and Henry next to her in his highchair. “Mornin’ babe”. She looks up from her laptop and says. “Good morning darling. Did you sleep well?” “Ya not to bad”. I walk over and kiss her and pick up Henry because he’s going crazy looking at me and has his arms up in the air to be picked up. “Good morning kid. How are you today?” He snuggles right into me. I love it. I rub his back and kiss his head. Regina just looks on with a smile on her face. I go sit next to her and ask. “What are ya working on babe?” “I don’t want to tell you”. “Why not? You looking for a date from one of those online sites?” “Yup. You found me out Emma. I have so much free time on my hands between running this town and having a baby that’s six months old, I said why not ruin my life by having an affair”. She slaps my arm and says. “I’m looking for wedding dresses, and you can’t see them”. “Ok babe. I won’t press for information”. I get up, still holding Henry and go to the fridge for some orange juice when Regina quietly asks. “Emma?” “Ya babe”. “I was wondering, have you thought about what you’d like to wear when we get married?” “Well I figured since it’s going to be outside in the fall I’d probably just put on my comfy jeans and a long sleeve Henley shirt”. “Idiot”. I laugh and that makes Henry laugh too. “Mamas funny, isn’t she little man?” I tickle his belly. “I’m kidding babe. But, will you be disappointed if I don’t want to wear a dress? I really hate dresses”. “No. Of course not Emma. I want you to be comfortable. It is our wedding”. “They do make nice tuxedos for women, I’d like to try one of those”. “That sounds wonderful Emma. I can’t wait to see how hot you will look”. I laugh and say. “Ya. You can’t wait to rip it off me”. “Well that too my love”. I take my orange juice and go sit next to her. “So since I can’t see the dresses, have you thought about where should tie the knot?” She laughs and says. “eloquently put my darling”. I just shrug. I get up and put Henry back in his highchair and put a few Cheerios on the top for him. I go sit back next to Regina. We decided that we want our wedding and reception at the same place. After an hour of searching we found the perfect place. It’s right off the water. It has beautiful trees surrounding it, and I so hope the weather holds out because this place has an amazing gazebo with the water behind it. It’s perfect. I did kind of always wanted to get married in a gazebo. Regina called the place and it was available for October 13th, so we booked it. Now we have to get what we want to wear and meet with a wedding planner from the venue to plan our menu and meet with their DJ. I kiss Regina and say. “All this work has made me so hungry, let’s go to Granny’s”. “I suppose that’ll be ok”. We take Henry upstairs and we all get dressed and I drive us over to Granny’s. As soon as we walk in I can hear Ruby squealing as she runs over and takes Henry from me. “Hi Ruby. Regina and I are here too”. We laugh as we take a seat in a booth and watch as Ruby shows Henry to everyone. It’s sweet watching how everyone is saying hi to him and he’s loving all the attention. I have a big smile on my face until I see someone walking into the diner. Regina sees the difference in me and asks. “what’s wrong Emma?” “What the fuck is he doing here?” Regina turns to see who I’m talking about and she sees it’s Robin. She looks back at me. He walks up to our table. “Hello Regina. It’s nice to see you”. “Robin. What are you doing here?” “I was just passing through and thought I would have some lunch”. He says, then looks over at me. “Robin. I’d like you to meet my fiancé Emma. Emma this is Robin”. “Emma nice to meet you”. He holds his hand out for me to shake and I only do because Regina gives me a look that says don’t start any shit. We hear Granny yelling for Ruby. “Ruby give that baby back and get to work”. She comes over and I take Henry from her. Robin looks at him and says. “Who is this cute little guy”. Regina says. “This is our son Henry”. He looks a little confused and says. “Our son?” “Ya, as in mine and Reginas”. I say with a little bite to it. “Oh well congratulations then”. He nods then turns and goes to sit at the counter. Regina looks at me and asks “Are you ok?” “I’m fine Gina, as long as he stays far away”. “Would you like to go somewhere else my love”. “I’m not letting this asshole run me out of this diner”. “Emma please calm down and give Henry to me”. I hand him over and then look over at Robin. She grabs my hand and says “Lets just order ok”. I nod and she waves Ruby over. She takes our order and heads to the kitchen. I get up and get a highchair for Henry and Regina puts him in it. A few minutes later my cell phone rings and I look to see it’s Sheriff Hunter. “Sorry babe I have to take this”. She nods and I get up and walk in the back. While I’m gone Robin walks over to Regina and says. “Regina is this my son?” “What? Of course not Robin. Henry is mine and Emma’s. We already told you that”. “If I’m not his biological father than who is?” “That is none of your business Robin. Now I suggest you leave us alone”. “It is my business if he’s mine”. “Robin I didn’t get pregnant till months after we had already broken up. He is only six months old. Do the math”. I walk back over to the table and see Regina having a not so pleasant conversation with Robin so I say. “Is there a problem here?” “No Emma. Everything is fine. Robin was just leaving”. “Like hell I am. I want to know if this is my son”. That’s when I blew up and punched him right in the face. He fell back on to a table knocking it over. Luckily no one was sitting there. Regina yelled “Emma” and that combined with the loud noise of Robin going down with the table caused Henry to start crying. Robin had blood running down his nose. “You bitch”. Before I could go after him, Regina, with Henry in her arms, begs me not to. “Emma please stop this”. I look in her eyes and she crying and so is our son. I nod and tell her I’m sorry. A few people help Robin to stand up just as a few deputies come walking in the diner. Shit. They come over and ask what’s going on. “I lost my temper and caused a scene”. I look over at Granny standing in the corner. “I’m sorry Granny. I’ll pay for all the damages”. She gives a nod. The deputies ask Robin if he wants to press charges and he gives me a cocky smirk. Regina says “Robin. Please don’t. I’m sorry but Henry is not your son, he is Emma’s”. “How is that even possible?” I slowly walk up to him but one of the deputies stands in front of me. “I’m not gonna to touch him I promise”. He nods and I look at Robin. “I was born with the same reproductive system that you have. That’s how I was able to get Regina pregnant”. His eyes go wide. “You have a dick?” “Yup”. Him and the deputies give me a strange look. He then looks at Regina and asks “So he really isn’t mine?”  
“No Robin. I got pregnant with Henry by Emma. This is her son”. “I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused here”. The deputies ask him again. “Sir did you want to press charges?” “No. I’ll be fine. I think I’m just going to leave”. The deputies nod and Robin looks at us and walks out of the diner. The deputies turn to me and ask. “You ok now Swan?” “Ya I’m fine. I’m sorry you guys had to come down here”. “Not a problem. We’ll see you around”. And they leave. I apologize to the people in the diner and start to clean up the mess. I fix the table and chairs and pick up the silverware and napkins. Ruby comes over and takes them from me. “I’m really sorry Ruby. Can we just get the check please”. “You guys haven’t even had your lunch yet”. I look at Regina still holding a now calm Henry and say “I really just want to go home”. “Ok dear we can go. Ruby is it to late to cancel the order?” “Let me go check”. A minute later she comes back. “It’s ok they haven’t started it yet”. Regina says thank you and starts to walk out. I pull out my wallet and leave a twenty on the table and follow behind her.


	43. Chapter 43

The ride home is quiet. When we get home I tell Regina I’m going to change and go work out in the gym downstairs. She gives me a kiss and says. “Ok my love, don’t over do it ok”. I nod and go. About two hours later Regina comes walking in with a bottle of water and a bottle of Gatorade. She walks over as I’m punching the shit out of my punching bag and says “I thought you might be thirsty”. I stop and take my gloves off and take the Gatorade from her and drink most of it down. “Thank you”. “Your welcome dear. So would you like to tell me what’s eating you up inside?” “I’m sorry Gina. I’m just pissed off”. “Yes Emma I can see that”. “I’m so angry at myself for letting him get to me like that. I scared you. I scared the shit out of my son and the people in the diner. I could have lost my job if he decided he wanted to press charges Regina”. “But he didn’t my love. Everything is going to be fine”. “I know Regina, but now I have to go back into work on Monday and get looks from my colleagues that don’t know I have a dick. I’m sure it’s gonna spread around like wildfire”. “Are you afraid that you’ll be harassed or even bullied?” “I really don’t know Regina”. “Emma I know this is a small town, but this is also a no tolerance town. And as the mayor I will not let anyone be bullied are harassed in the workplace or in any school. I hope you understand that”. I nod. “So are you done beating yourself up in here?” “I suppose so”. “Good now go upstairs and take a shower. Dinner will be ready soon”. She kisses me and we both walk upstairs.   
The hot water feels nice against my skin. After a few minutes of letting the water run over me I hear the shower door open up and a naked Regina steps in. “I was hoping you’d like some company my dear”. “Ah. Ya sure. Ok”. She walks up to me and puts her arms around my neck and kisses me. “You always have a way with words my love”. She kisses me again and I run my hands down her back and up again. She kisses all over my neck then sucks on my pulse point and I moan out and grip Reginas ass and pull her against me. I love how she can get me so hard so quickly. Everything she does is so fucking sexy. “Regina, is Henry sleeping?” “Yes he is dear, but we should make this quick anyway”. I nod and pick her up by the back of her thighs and she wraps her legs around me. I move my hand in between us and move my fingers through her folds. “Are you wet enough Regina? Huh, do you need to be teased a little bit babe?” She’s got her eyes closed and her head against the shower wall. I slip two fingers into her and thrust quickly in and out. “Oh fuck Emma. Keep doing that”. She grabs at her nipples and Starts pinching them. “Mmm feels so good Emma”. I move my fingers quicker inside her and she starts rocking against me. I can feel her walls tighten around my fingers as she starts to cum. “Fuck Emma”. She pants out. When she opens her eyes she leans in to kiss me. “You ready for more babe?” She nods and I line myself up and slowly push into her. “Regina you feel so good baby. So hot and so wet for me”. I begin thrusting. “Only for you Emma. I’m only yours”. I put my head on her shoulder as I’m pumping hard into her. “Oh fuck Gina. Fuck”. I’m holding her ass in my hands and I give a hard squeeze then a quick slap to her ass cheek. A moment later she lets out a scream as she starts to cum. The feeling of her coming again is all it takes for me as I hit my peak and I cum hard inside her. It takes us a few minutes before we can clear our heads. We wash each other, then exit the shower. While drying off we hear Henry crying over the baby monitor. Regina quickly puts on yoga pants and a t-shirt and goes to get him. I put on some sweatpants and tank top. A few minutes later I go downstairs where I find Regina on the living room floor playing with Henry so I go and join them. After a while Regina asks. “Emma you don’t have any doubts about Henry being yours do you?” “Of course not Regina. Look at this kid, besides your dark hair he’s all me. I have no doubt about that”. “Good. Because he is yours Emma”. At just that moment Henry starts clapping his hands. That’s his new favorite thing. We both laugh and clap along with him. The rest of the night was peaceful. We had dinner, we both gave Henry a bath, read him a story and tucked him into bed. We also decided to turn in early after such a long crazy day.


	44. Chapter 44

It’s been three months since we’ve seen or heard anything from Robin. Our life has been pretty good. Henry is 9 months old now and has been trying to walk as long as we are holding on to him. Our wedding is in two weeks and we are really excited. Ruby and Belle basically freaked out when we asked them to be our maids of honor they were so excited. Tonight is my so called bachelorette party but everyone is going including Regina. Granny volunteered to watch Henry for us at her house. “Hurry up Gina. Ruby and Belle will be here in like fifteen minutes”. “Relax Emma. Your not even done dressing yet”. “All I have to do is tuck in my shirt babe. You haven’t even picked out your dress yet”. “Yes I have. What do you think?” She’s standing in front of me in a gorgeous red dress that hugs her body perfectly. She turns around and her ass is just staring at me begging me to go over and squeeze it so I do. I catch her off guard and she jumps in surprise. “Emma what are you doing?” “I’m sorry babe it’s not my fault. Your ass was just screaming to me and I couldn’t resist”. She laughs. She turns around and I kiss her passionately and run my hands all over her back and down to her ass and squeeze again. I slowly kiss down her neck and up under her ear. “Emma we really can’t do this right now my love. Our ride will be here any minute”. I give a few more kisses to her neck and say “I have my own ride for you baby”. She tosses her head back as she laughs and I get right in there again. “Emma. I’m serious. We have to stop before we get to carried away”. I grab her ass again and pull her into me so she can feel me. “To late Gina”. Just then the door bell rings. “Fuck”. “Sorry my love. We’ll have plenty of time for that later”. The door bell rings again. “Go away”. I yell out our bedroom window that’s open. I can hear Ruby laughing. “Put it away Swan we’ve got partying to do”. Regina laughs and says “Come on Emma. Let’s go”. She grabs my hand and leads us downstairs and opens the door for Ruby and Belle. “Sorry to block ya Em, but we need to party”. I pout and say “Fine let’s go”. I help Regina on with a light jacket and I carry mine. As we walk out Regina turns to me and says “Think of all the fun we can have when we back home my love”. She gives a tender kiss and we head to Ruby’s car. We go into the Rabbit Hole, and the little hole in the wall bar was decorated with balloons and streamers with gold, silver, blue and light red colors. They also had a big sign that said “congratulations Regina & Emma”. Regina grabs Ruby and Belle and hugs them. “Thank you both so much for this”. Regina starts to cry and I take her in my arms and hold her tight. She’s really been emotional lately, I wonder if maybe she could be pregnant. We haven’t been practicing safe sex so any thing is possible. The night is going so great. The music is awesome. The DJ starts to play a slow song. It’s “All Of Me” by John Legend. It really does represent Gina and me. We both have flaws but be love each other so much despite that. As we are slow dancing together, our arms wrapped around each other, Regina asks me, “Emma, what is it you see in me?” “What do you mean babe?” “What do you see in me? What was it that made you come looking for after that first night?” “It was you Regina. Everything about you. When we were sitting there talking that first night, getting to know one another, I just felt something from you that I never felt before. I looked in your beautiful brown eyes and I felt like I was home. When you drove away that night I had to see you again. It wasn’t the sex that made me want you, although that was seriously fucking fantastic. Even if you didn’t want a relationship with me I hoped we could at least be friends. I knew I just needed you in my life. I still do every day sweetheart”. She kisses me and wraps her arms around me tight. She whispers a thank you in my ear. The song comes to an end so we go over to the bar to get another drink. When we get there we see Ruby lining up tequila shots. “One for Emma, one for Regina”. She says as she slides them to us. “No thanks Ruby, I am not doing tequila”. Regina says and slides it back. I laugh and say “It’s ok Gina I’ll do it for you”. She taps me on the shoulder and says “My hero” then walks back to the table where Belle is. The rest of the night was pretty much a blur but we all had a good time.


	45. Chapter 45

I get woken up by a hard smack to my ass. “Wake up Swan today is the day”. “Ouch Ruby. What the fuck?” “Time to get up, you don’t want to be late”. I look at the clock on the wall. “Shit it’s only ten in the morning Ruby, the wedding isn’t till eight o’clock tonight. We’ve got plenty of time”. “I know but Regina made me promise to get you there on time or she’d kill me. Why are you guys having it so late anyway?” “There is a surprise for everyone after the ceremony. You’ll see later. So what are we gonna do all day?” “We could go out for drinks”. I laugh. “Ruby, I’m not getting drunk before my wedding”. “Fine. Then let’s go downstairs to the diner and get some breakfast”. While we were eating I asked Ruby if she heard from Regina or Belle yet today. Belle stayed at our house with Regina last night. “Yup. Both of them actually. They wanted to check to make sure we didn’t over do it last night”. I laugh. “They know us so well. I’m so glad we’re not hungover today. What did they do last night?” “Same as us, drinks, tv, video games. Well probably not the video games”. We didn’t do much for the afternoon, just waited till it was time to get ready. I decided on the traditional black tuxedo and Ruby went with a dark gray pantsuit. My hands are shaking while I’m trying to button my shirt. “You ok Swan?” “Ya. Good”. “Your not nervous are you?” “Not about getting married, just about being up there in front of everyone. I don’t like being the center of attention”. “Don’t worry about it, everyone will be looking at Regina anyway”. I chuckle a little. “Thanks Ruby”. A few minutes later Ruby’s phone rang. “The limo is here Emma. Are you ready?” I take a deep breath and say “Let’s go”. We pull up to the Castleton Banquet and Conference Center and the driver opens my door. I step out and everything looks amazing. We are getting married outside and I look to see rows of white chairs, lights along the walking path up to the gazebo where our alter is, the sky is full of stars. The wedding planner meets us out by the limo. “Emma, Ruby. Hello”. Ruby smiles and I say hello. “So Emma are you ready?” “I am if you are”. I laugh a bit. “We are all set for everything. I hope you like the set up out here”. “I do very much. Gina is gonna love it too”. “She does. She got here a few minutes ago. We have about twenty minutes before it’s show time, many of your guests have already arrived and are in the in the front hall. Your parents are also here”. We walk inside and I can see a guy playing the piano for those that are here. “Emma you can mingle out here or you are welcome to wait in the private room we have for you”. I nod and Ruby and I follow her down a hallway. In the room there are chairs and a couch and a table with some fruit, cheese and crackers along with beer, wine, champagne and water. “So you can relax in here and I’ll come get you when it’s time”. I nod and she leaves. I grab a bottle of water and drink most of down. “Try to chill out Ems, everything will be just fine”. “Ruby. What is she changes her mind?” “What?” “Regina. What if she realizes she made a mistake and runs off. I love her Ruby, I couldn’t handle that”. “Emma. Take a deep breath. Regina loves you. There is no way she’s going to change her mind”. “Go check on her please. I need to know she’s still here. Please Ruby”. I say as I start to cry. Ruby gives me a big hug. “Ok. I’ll go see her. Just try to calm down ok. Have a glass of champagne”. She leaves and I sit and cry. I say out loud “God please don’t let her change her mind”. She comes back about five minutes later. “You’ve got nothing to worry about. She’s ready to get this thing going. She said she can’t wait to be your wife”. “Really?” “Yes goof ball. Now stop all this crying shit”. We hear a knock at the door and the wedding planner comes in. “Ok we are ready for you”. “Great. Let’s go get you married Ems”. We walk outside and everyone is seated and the minister is standing up at the alter. I walk up and shake her hand. I look out at the crowd and smile at them. My mom is holding Henry so I go over. He looks so damn cute in his baby tuxedo. I take him from my mom and I kiss his head. “Emma you look beautiful sweetheart”. “Thanks mom. Where is dad?” I motion to the empty chair next to her. “He’ll be out in a minute”. The music changes to start the ceremony so I hand Henry back to my mom and take my place at the alter with Ruby right beside me. Belle comes walking out in a beautiful light purple gown. She takes her spot on alter across from us. The music changes again, this time to the here comes the bride song and everyone stands.


	46. Chapter 46

I close my eyes and take deep breath. I open them and turn and I see Regina walking down the isle with my dad. When did she ask my dad to do that. I can’t help it, tears start falling. Regina looks Absolutely stunning. She’s wearing a long beautiful sleeveless white dress. When she finally makes it to me we can’t keep our eyes off each other. My dad gives me Reginas hand and goes to join my mom. The minister begins. “Thank you everyone. You may be seated. We gather here tonight to witness the union of two people in love. Tonight they have decided to share that love with all of you as they exchange their vows and become one in marriage. All young couples have hopes for a bright and loving future, and with these two ladies I can tell just by the way they are with each other, that they have what it takes to make it work, as long as they both keep in mind that love takes work. Regina and Emma have decided to recite their own vows that they have written, so Emma would you like to go first?” I shrug and pull the paper out of my pocket. “Regina I love you, more than I ever imagined I could love someone, and you love me in a way I never felt before. Right from the moment I met you, I felt that everything was right. Every day you make me feel loved with everything you do. I hope and pray I make you feel that way too. And my promise to you tonight in front of everyone we know is to try. To try and love you the way deserve. To try and be the person that deserves to be loved by you, and I promise to try every day to make you, Henry and any other children we may have happy and proud and to always feel loved. I love you Regina. Thank you for wanting to become my wife”. “Regina would you like to say your vows now?” “Emma. What can I say. I knew there was something about you that night I met you. I was at a conference about an hour from here and after that night I never thought I’d see again, but there you were the next night in Storybrooke. When I found out you pretty much stalked me I wanted have you arrested, but just like you said, there was something about you too. You always make me feel so special and loved every day. I couldn’t think of a better mother for our son. You always put us first. You always make us feel loved and safe. Our lives are so much better with you Emma. I never want to be without you. I love you. Thank you for everything you brought to my life”. “That was very beautiful ladies. May I now have the rings please?” I turn around to Ruby and she looks scared. “Emma I think I left them on my dresser”. “Ruby, what the hell”. She laughs and slaps me on the shoulder. “Sorry Em, I had to”. Everyone laughs and I just want to strangle her. I take the rings from her and hand them over. “These rings are in the shape of a circle. It’s meant to represent the never ending love of these two women. Emma please take this ring and repeat after me”. And I say everything she does. “Regina. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you. Please wear it to signify our never ending love”. I slide the ring on her finger and I love how it looks. Then Regina says. “Emma. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you. Please wear it to signify our never ending love”. We both have tears falling as she puts the ring on my finger. “Tonight these two women have pledged their love to one another in front of all of you, and it is now my pleasure to say that they are now married. Ladies you may now kiss your bride”. Everyone stands and claps, and as soon as we kiss, fireworks start going off above us. Regina and I move from under the gazebo and and watch them go off as we hold each other. It’s only a five minute show, but it was beautiful. Somehow they put hearts in a few of them. At the end of the fireworks everyone surrounds us. I get concerned when I can’t see Henry, but my mom told me he didn’t like the fireworks so Granny took him inside. After all that we moved inside into the function room for dinner. At the head table it was, from left or right Belle, Regina, Henry, me and then Ruby. Our dinner was so delicious. We wanted every table to have their own little buffet right in the middle. They had a choice between stuffed baked chicken or a roast beef tenderloin. The sides where roasted red bliss potatoes and grilled asparagus or fresh green beans. Of course there was a salad. Gina insisted on that. And for dessert we had a New England apple maple crisp. I had two of those. I ate just about everything there was. I couldn’t eat earlier because of my nerves but I ate good tonight and so did Regina. We did all the fun stuff at the wedding reception, like cutting the cake and tossing the bouquet. I did request the chicken dance, cause it’s awesome. It was time for our first song and we decided on Ed Sheeran’s - “How Would You Feel” The line that always gets to me is when he says falling deeper in love with you. Because is so true. I do every day. As we are dancing Henry lets out the loudest, happiest screech we’ve ever heard. Granny is holding him and he’s so happy and laughing as he’s looking at us. I leave the dance floor and go get him and go back to dance with my wife. The three of us hold on to each other as the rest of the song plays out. Everyone claps for us when the song ends. Granny ended up taking Henry home with her for the night as a special gift to us. There was a few hours of dancing and drinks, and then it was time to call it a night. My parents wouldn’t take us up on our offer to spend the night on our house. Saying it was our wedding night and even though they love us, they don’t want to hear us getting freaky. I laughed because I couldn’t believe my mom said “getting freaky”. By the time the limo pulled in our driveway it was almost three in the morning. We were both pretty much drunk. We thanked him and we went in the house. I went straight upstairs but Regina went to the kitchen. I was already naked in bed when she came in. She had four bottles of water and a big bottle of aspirin. We both took three aspirin and drank a water. We made out for a bit, be we were to tired for anything more. Tomorrow we can over and over consummate our marriage because my parents are taking Henry for the day. We fall asleep in each other’s arms and it’s such a peaceful sleep.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Regina and I are walking hand in hand up to our front door. My parents babysat for us tonight so we could go out to dinner. “I love you Regina” we kiss and she says “And I love you Emma”. We walk in the house and its really quiet. Walking into the living room and turning on on the lights everyone yells “surprise”. “What’s going on here?” Ruby’s the first to speak. “Emma it’s your tenth wedding anniversary, we had to have a party”. It’s a nice little gathering just my parents and our friends and our kids. Like Ruby said, today is mine and Reginas tenth wedding anniversary and it’s been an amazing decade. We have three children, Henry is almost 11, Sarah is 8, Conner is 4 and we have another girl on the way that’s due in three months. Regina is still the mayor and I moved up to become Sheriff. My parents moved to Storybrooke a few years ago to be closer to us and the kids. Belle and Ruby finally got married three years ago. They also have two little girls ages 8 and 5. I look around at everyone in the room and I feel so happy with my life. I’m happily married to my beautiful wife, and we have amazing kids. Our friends are the best, and my parents are always there for us. Who knew that one night at a karaoke bar would have changed my life forever.


End file.
